Dream wonderland
by Eyes17k
Summary: Hibari interest increases, Mukuro finds Tsuna in a dream, and all the others stumble upon it. Shounen-ai with a mix of 18x27x69x80x59.  T:It's all a dream, so it's all right! -Apparently that was an excuse he was using rather frequently these days-
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Since i?m an evil sloth with capricious inspiration I wrote this instead of finishing that poor almost done chapter for my VK fanfiction... yeah I'm sorry... actually I'm not really that sorry... mwahahahahahahahaha

Beware of Tuna sandwich... tuna-chicken-pineapple sandwich... though it's not exactly chicken... anyway It may not sound so yummy but it's a fest for the eyes/mind / soul whatever... XDDD Since I'm feeling perv I might throw a little of ALLx27 fufufufufufufufufufufu along with others XDDD

the weird -fu at the end of Reborn sentences is supposed to be his smug pseudo laugh

the "- " is what I'd call 心の声 XDD

EDIT: I forgot! This is un-betaed I reread it many times but I know that since it's something I wrote I hardly see the mistakes! Sorry for eventual errors!

**_1_**

Hibari rested his chin on his crossed hands, staring at the door of his beloved disciplinary committee office, enjoying the silence. Only the distant echo of the teachers' lectures carried by the calm breeze that blew from the open window.

Peaceful days didn't go by unappreciated by the unpredictable chairman of the most feared organization in the school (and probably in the whole Namimori too), but they could become quite dull and boring without any disruption. In a sense disruptions were highly appreciated too, though Hibari never said it out loud, but no one could deny the genuine amusement that bordered dangerously close to happiness, that showed on Hibari's handsome face every time someone needed to get bitten to death (or almost death for that matter).

Hibari was an odd character, solitary by nature, he was born naturally strong. A wolf on the top of the food-chain, so to speak. Nothing rivaled the thrill and excitement of tracking down a prey, the sadistic satisfaction as steel bruised flesh and cracked bones. The challenge of an opponent worth of his attention was a juicy treat, the fear etched of those who met his gaze, a beautiful view, the sound of his footsteps on the now silent battlefield, the best music.

Thinking back, it was still a mystery how that freak circus of fools involved Hibari in their crazy affairs. But then, it wasn't exactly right...

H: "I involved myself with them..."

It started with the baby: one should have been blind or just plain stupid not to notice how big of an abnormality that baby was. Then, one after the other, all the oddities gathered... no, crowded themselves, noisily, around the most pathetic excuse of an herbivore: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Much to his own surprise, Hibari noticed that no matter how inconstant and capricious his orbit was, in the end even the aloof cloud that was Hibari Kyouya gravitated around him. He was his cloud, though the thought was taboo, censored squashed and buried deep in his own mind.

Much to his own displeasure, the herbivore and all of the matters involving him, gradually and sneakily exceeded their assigned space inside Hibari's mind. Spreading and tainting most of his thoughts while awake and his dreams at night, though apparently his mind made a policy not to remember any of them.

Although reluctantly he had to admit they surely made his everyday life more interesting. Biting them to death was much more fun than dealing with the average boring, pathetic small flies. As much as their perpetually crowding together was irritating, Hibari very much preferred his preys feisty. That peculiar crowd damaging the school property on daily basis, assured a never ending amount of punishments to deliver. It was as if they were asking for it, and Hibari couldn't be more happy to oblige.

Hibari touched the crest engraved on the ring on his finger, somehow he became accustomed at wearing it, like the other five pests. It might as well be the first time the head prefect didn't mind having something in common with someone else.

Oh... was he becoming soft?

No, impossible. Let's say just partially tolerant.

Thinking back, he was totally dumbfounded when he discovered that his future self went to such length to actually help the herbivore of that time. Because his older counterpart might as well have said, it for for his own amusement, but there's no fooling oneself, they were the same person after all. He really must have taken a interest to Sawada Tsunayoshi and his crowd.

Gokudera Hayato: boisterous, noisy and annoying but he saved his life once, that alone meant that at least he wasn't too much of a weakling. Hibari hated owing anything to anyone, that debt was already settled, but still found it irritating: the fact that that one time he actually needed protection, was a blemish on his pride.

Yamamoto Takeshi: was tolerable enough in his herbivorous ways, his katana and swordmanship were kind of intriguing too. Somehow the baseball idiot was so much of an idiot to laugh at his murderous aura, one could consider that a talent of his own.

Sasagawa Ryohei: the extreme level of noise and shouts in the proximity of this one individual didn't sit well at all with his delicate hearing, but he didn't feel the urge to bite him to _death_, just bite him into shutting his damn mouth. That might not seem so different but for Hibari it was.

Chrome Dokuro: his future self saved her life... he didn't have anything against the girl herself, a part her uncanny resemblance to that pineapple bastard, and her being his underling and a mist user. Hibari hated mist very much. Rokudo Mukuro... That was the one human or whatever that freak was, that Hibari needed to thorougly bite to death, or almost death. Nothing would feel more fulfilling than defeating him every time they met, that freaky-eye was strong after all.

Reborn was the first to pique his interest, too bad the sneaky baby always managed to avoid his attempts at a serious fight.

H:" Must catch him some of these days"

Sawada Tsunayoshi...

H:"What of him? He's a weakling but not a weakling, strong but not strong...wao... thinking too much!"

The thrill of the bell signaling lunch break echoed through the school. Hibari stretched as Hibird flew from the window to land on his shoulder and join him for lunch. Hibari just grabbed the sandwich Kusakabe diligently put in his drawer and headed for his usual spot on the roof.

Usually, no one dared to occupy the roof, as it was known for being Hibari's territory... well, all the school and beyond was Hibari's territory, but the roof was the place one had more chance to cross paths with him.

With the sole exception of the clingy Cavallone and Sawada's crowd, normal students never wandered there, not even by mistake.

Cavallone... another one that needed a through lesson in discipline, especially at keeping his hands off off him. The blond was clingy, stickier that syrup, invading his personal space at any given chance.

Why was he even given those chance anyway...

Hibari would never admit it, but he didn't mind Dino touchy feely-ness that much anymore. As I said, tolerance built in time.

That very same tolerance that felt much like an awkward fondness, but who knows... this is Hibari Kyouya after all.

Reaching for the rooftop, Hibari stopped a second to gaze at the azure sky with fluffy white stacks of clouds dotting its vast expanse.

Climbing the ladder that lead on the top of the top of the building, a slight frown appeared on his face. Finding his favorite spot occupied wasn't planned.

H:"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna being dame-Tsuna didn't take Hibari into account when Yamamoto got spirited away by an horde of girls and Gokudera ran away from his sister and her handmade bento. Reborn made sure he finished all his homework with his elettroshock-ing ways till late at night, and he had an hard time keeping his head from banging on the desk and sleep through all the morning classes.

When the bell rang, Tsuna made his way to the roof since no one ever went there, ate his bread along the way and fell asleep while looking at the clouds quietly drifting with the wind.

Hibari surprised even himself when, instead of kicking the sleeping herbivore out of his favorite place, he sat beside him snacking on his sandwich with Hibird.

The yellow fluffball caught the drift and stayed silent while pecking the bread from his owner's hand.

Many of the guardians (at least those smart enough) already suspected (Reborn knew for sure) that the fearsome Hibari Kyouya had a soft spot for cute animals. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna noticed that their box weapons were spared the customary bite of tonfa that was reserved for their owners, when they crowded too close to Hibari. (A/N I swear I didn't see the OVA before writing this I was like OoO XDDDD when I watched it! )

When they were still in the future, Uri often strolled around Hibari's quarters without getting kicked out. A couple of times Kojiro landed beside Hibird on the cloud's shoulder and didn't get swatted away. Nuts went to hide behind Hibari, of all people, making Tsuna go in panic to Reborn, who just smirked and hit him in the head.

Hibari liked to spoil both Roll and Hibird from time to time, it wasn't a secret, just that no one ever saw him do it (apart maybe Reborn from one of his secret peeping spots XD ).

Back to the present: Hibari examined the sleeping figure in front of him. Tsuna was a scrawny kid, with ruffled hair and a dumb sleeping expression. On his own accord his hand moved out to poke Tsuna's cheek, then his ribs, causing the brunette to roll on his side with a unintelligible mumble.

Seemingly entranced with this new "game", Hibari ruffled the already unruly locks a little more.

From a carnivore point of view, Hibari could classify the people around him based on "meat quality". Hibari assumed it was some predator sense that helped choosing the best meal or something like that. Yamamoto would be like firm steak, Gokudera smoked ham... italian speck maybe? (A/N it's my brain that's smoked! XD ) Sasagawa something spicy enough to be inedible, the baby would be poisonous for sure, like Mukuro, Tsuna would be a delectable tender morsel, if not a little bony...

H: "Maybe I didn't get enough to eat?"

A lean finger traced a plump cheek and poked slightly intrigued by the softness there. Tsuna stirred but didn't wake up letting Hibari... enjoying his newfound timekiller.

Hibari did not stop to question his current behaviour, Hibari Kyouya had the power to do whatever he pleased. If anyone wanted to object to one of his deeds, it certainly wouldn't be him harmlessly poking a sleeping dame-Tsuna.

Hibari leaned closer examining carefully how Tsuna's brow knitted and relaxed, his lips parted, his hands fisted st intervals.

Hibari took one of those seemingly weak hands in his, touching the contour of his fingers, the crests on the palm. Hibird jumped on Tsuna's hip hopping along the length of his body pecking here and there. It was fascinating how this innocuous-looking hand could unleash such a destructive power. What was visible from outside didn't mach in the least with the strenght inside. Anyway the herbivore really had no surviving instinct whatsoever, in his place he would have woke up and bitten whoever it was, to death long ago.

The soft hand twitched in his loose grasp.

H:"Interesting"

Hibird settled himself in the mop of brown hair pecking on Tsuna's ear from time to time.

Hibari felt compelled to try and take a bite of that smooth arm in his hold, and maybe be able to taste the power that laid hidden from sight.

Gracefully bending, towering over his prey, Hibari's lips pressed against a wrist, slowly parting and biting gently on the pale skin.

Tsuna stirred in his sleep and let out a dreamy sigh.

H: Sawada Tsunayoshi, I could have bitten you to death at least one hundred of times.

Hibari spoke in a low whisper, his breath most likely tickling the slumbering boss-to-be.

Instead of waking up and run, a contented smile was now placed on those lips.

H: Wao... still not waking up?

The lunch break was nearing the end, much to Hibari's displeasure, he was having fun and without the need of his tonfa for once...

A smirk graced the prefect handsome face.

H: I have to punish you for invading my favorite place.

He bit down with a little more force and sucked on his feast.

Tsuna moaned. Finally the disturbance was strong enough to slowly drag his mind out of dreamland. Hibird delivered the final blow by starting to peck lightly but insistently at his forehead.

Sleepy eyes fluttered open in a daze. The hot, tingling sensation on his wrist was pleasurable, and something hitting his forehead... what was that?

T: Nnngh... 5 more minutes Reborn...

Hibird: Hibari! Hibari!

T: Mnnn... Hibari...?

It took 2seconds for Tsuna's brain to register that something... Hibird, just called the name of his owner from somewhere on the top of his own head, and that the thing on his wrist actually had teeth!

His eyes flying open and frantically snapping towards his trapped arm, only to freeze in shock.

T: Hi-Hibari-san!

Hibird: Herbivore! Lunch!

Hibird wasn't really helping the big bang inside his head that scattered the shreds of Tsuna's reason into outer space at the sight of Hibari... biting? Eating? Snacking? … on his arm...

In another 2 seconds the poor brunette heart rate was running so wildly, Hibari could almost hear it, aside from feeling it under his lips.

H:"So amusing..."

Hibari was too taken smirking evilly and admiring the utter shock, then fear, then embarrassment, then fear again passing across Tsuna cute face, to say a word and break the "magic"; when Tsuna gathered enough of his wits to form a coherent phrase:

T: Hi-Hibari-san... what are you doing?

H: Punishment, Sawada Tsunayoshi. For invading my personal space.

All said without detaching himself from his tasty treat, which made goosebumps raise on poor Tsuna's skin. Despite the absurd situation, that felt nice.

As a result, even more blood rushed to the brunette head, lighting up his face with a vivid pink.

T: I'm sorry Hibari-san! I didn't mean to!

Tsuna knew he should be expecting to get thoroughly bitten to death, but his mysterious intuition told him that wasn't in his cloud's intentions.

H: That doesn't interest me.

T: Then I can go?

The raven's hold tightened on his hand.

H: No.

Hibari bit again on the "sample" at his disposal, with more strength, but not enough to hurt.

Hibird: Herbivore! Lunch!

T:"Am I Hibari-san lunch? Noooooo!"

T: Hibari-san... why are you eeerrr...biting my arm?

H: It looked tasty, so I'm sampling.

T:"What kind of absurd logic is that! He sounded like Reborn!"

Inside his head Tsuna was scrambling frantically for something to get out of this awkward and potentially harmful situation.

This was the first time he got so close to his cloud guardian without getting bashed by steel tonfas, and actually, it was the first time his cloud guardian touched him with something that wasn't a steel tonfa!

T:" What happened to Hibari-san! Haaaa! Too close!"

Tsuna got the opportunity to clearly see how clearly handsome Hibari was, the unique color of his eyes sparkling with a light not so different by the glint of his weapons. Why were all his guardians so handsome while he was a dame-Tsuna?

T: Hi-Hibari-san... can I have my arm back please? "I really need it onegai!"

H: No, don't disturb me herbivore.

T: But..!

H: Ooh? You wanted to say something?

The foreboding low tone of Hibari's voice was enough to kill any protest before it made it's way to his tongue.

Tsuna shook his head vigorously.

T:" It's MY arm dammit!"

Tsuna chocked on his own breath as Hibari restarted his sampling at a leisurely pace, shuddering at the feeling, while his whole system was overheating with a ton of different emotions. The adrenaline rush was inevitable when dealing with Hibari, but that was the "flee or fight" type of reaction, nothing abnormal. His heart running a marathon could be as well related to that... or was it because he was embarrassed beyond himself at not disliking Hibari snacking his lunch out of a piece of his body? (Just now that sounded a bit wrong...)

Hibird hopped on Tsuna's shoulder and nuzzled against his neck making him squirm.

T: Waaa it tickles!

The sadistic little fluffball seemed to like the reaction (pets did take after their owners!) and didn't relent one bit.

Tsuna found himself in a even more weird situation, having to endure the assault of both pet and owner while trying to keep his arm as still as possible, hoping that his limb would survive the the unexpectedly pleasurable experience without getting bitten to death.

Tsuna positively squeaked when Hibari sucked on his skin none too gently. Dangerous stormy eyes fixing constantly on the fidgeting amber orbs.

T:"He's laughing! Hibari-san is enjoying picking on me! Why this always happens to me! Nooo! TOT "

Though there was no denying that the mirth showing in that usually cold gaze, and the upward curve that Tsuna could feel against his tender wrist, made the whole picture kind of alluring.

The realization that his mind was proceeding down that peculiar way in the gutter of madness made Tsuna's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

T:"No no no! Hibari-san is not... I've thought nothing like that!"

Both of them didn't notice how time passed, to Tsuna it seemed eternity, Hibari simply didn't care, but in the end it was no more that 10 minutes.

The echo of the bell made a low growl rise from Hibari's throat, as he reluctantly detached from the soft tasty skin.

Tsuna held his reddened wrist like it burned (which more or less did, and not in a painful way), and squirmed even more when Hibird decided that maybe, he had to tease Tsuna enough for Hibari too.

Hibari moved his hand to reach the side of Tsuna's face, who squeezed his eyes shut.

Hibird jumped on the offered finger, and Tsuna looked at him in surprise and maybe a little disappointment.

T:"I'm absolutely not disappointed! At anything!"

H: Sawada Tsunayoshi...

T: Hai!

H: Lunch break ended, go back to class.

A faint trace of a smile was etched on that usually smirking mouth. It was enough to make Tsuna gape like a fish at the (probably) once in a lifetime sight.

H: Ooh? Or maybe you wanted to stay here?

Maybe an insane part of him was curious about this weird Hibari, enough to stay. But Tsuna was too much stoned by the recent events to risk an act based on intuition alone.

Still blushing madly he made his way to the ladder, with Hibari's piercing gaze pricking at his neck.

T: Then... I'm going, Hibari-san...

Hibird: Herbivore! Herbivore!

Hibird flew to Tsuna and pecked him on the head and then went back to Hibari's shoulder.

T: Ouch! "Great! Now I'm getting bullied by Hibird too!"

Tsuna though he heard someone chuckle, but didn't dare turn around to check and just rushed to the ladder, climbing down in haste.

Once Tsuna left, Hibari petted the soft feathers of his companion.

H: "Wao...weird..."

He though while licking his lips.

Tsuna litterally collapsed on his desk, only to nearly get an heart attack when Reborn jumped down from the ceiling and nearly squashed his head on said desk.

T: What the hell Reborn!

R: What dame-Tsuna? It's just the usual real life training fu-!

T: Give me a break!

Y: Yo kid! Sorry Tsuna the girls wanted to offer me lunch!

T: It's okay Yamamoto...

Gokudera came barreling into the class, breathing heavily and looking disheveled, everyone heard the not-so-muffled squeal of the surrounding girls, but they just ignored them.

G:I'm really sorry Juudaime! I shouldn't have left you alone for the entire break!

T: It's okay Gukudera-kun, your health is more important...

G: Arigatou Juudaime!

Being exaggerated like always, Gokudera grabbed his boss hand and looked at him with grateful puppy eyes.

Even Tsuna had a little problem dealing with such a deadly look, but it was soon forgotten as multiple murderous stares, virtually stabbed his back in jealousy.

Y: Waa... Gokudera you look like a puppy!

Tsuna paled.

T:"Ya-Yamamoto you relly should learn to keep some thoughts to yourself!"

G: What did you say yakyu-baka!

Y: Maa it's ok, it's cute anyway! Right Tsuna?

T:"Yamamoto! Don't drag me into this!"

T: Ha ha... I guess...

G:-blush-

R: Aren't you happy dame-Tsuna? Fuuta ranked your family first, in the top ten most handsome mafia families.

Y: It's great! Ne Tsuna?

G: As expected from the Tenth!

T:"That's surely not because of me Gokudera-kun!" Yeah...

G:Anyway yakyu-baka! You're supposed to guard the Juudaime when I'm away! What if something happened because you left him alone ! -still holding Tsuna's hand-

R: Don't worry Gokudera, he wasn't alone fu-. -evil smirk-

All the excess color and even more of that, drained out of Tsuna's face.

T:"No way! Reborn knows! Reborn saw me and Hibari-san! God why me?"

If his hand wasn't locked in Gokudera's grasp he would surely pulled his hair in desperation. The most evil baby hitman on the face of earth, just found another embarrassing leverage to torture his student with!

G: If it was Reborn-san... Juudaime what happened to your hand!

T:"Hiii nooo!" It's nothing! Just a bruise! It doesn't even hurt!

R: Fuuun- Looks like you got bitten by ...something... -more evil smirk-

T:"Damn you Reborn!" It's really nothing, totally fine! "Where in hell went the teacher? Isn't class supposed to start already?"

Heaven, Buddha or whatever answered Tsuna's prayer as the english teacher finally entered the door, putting an end at the extremely embarrassing questions.

For the rest of the day Tsuna was perpetually fighting and whacking his brain, trying to counter Reborn's amused attempts to make him confess how he got that strange bruise, with his not-so-subtle hints at his eventful lunch break, and the usual life-training/threatening activities.

By the time he got home, Tsuna was totally drained, exhausted to the point of almost drowning in the bathtub and falling face first onto his dinner. He really hoped to get a good night of sleep at least.

Tsuna was already in dreamland before hitting the pillow, the weariness of the day and the lack of sleep, shutting down his body instantly.

M: Tsunayoshi, come here Tsunayoshi...

T: Uhhh what?

Tsuna's eyes were greeted by an heavenly landscape softly illuminated by the silver moonlight as he laid on the cool grass.

T: where...

M: It's a dream Tsunayoshi, do you like it?

T: Eeeh! Mukuro!

For a second Tsuna panicked, why was he dreaming Mukuro of all people?

M: Oya don't panic Tsunayoshi. My Chrome is in a deep sleep. I was bored and just happened to wander around here...

T: Ooh... then this is your dream? You're sleeping?

M: Oh my, no, this is our dream now... -smile/smirk- and I can't do much more than dreaming right now no?

T: Oh... I'm sorry...

-silence-

T: Mukuro, I promise I'll get you out from there as soon as I can!

Mukuro's mismatched eyes widened in surprise.

M: Fufufu you're really amusing Tsunayoshi... why the sudden change of mind?

T: I didn't change my mind, I didn't wish for you to end in there to begin with. And you helped us, helped me, a lot, even if you don't want to call it help, you're not so evil as you claim yourself to be.

M: Oya oya Tsunayoshi... Did you eat something bad, did the arcobaleno hit your head a little too hard this time?

T: I'm serious Mukuro!

M: You do realize that it's because you're like this that people take advantage of you? For example... this...

Mukuro pulled Tsuna with his back against his chest, comfortably hugging him.

T: Hiiii! What...!

M: It should be illegal for someone to be cuter than my Chrome... don't you agree Tsunayoshi?

T: Wh-What? I'm a man I don't want to be called cute! Let me go!

M: Fufufu I'm afraid you can't do nothing about that, don't struggle Tsunayoshi, keep me company for a while, it's more comfortable like this no?

Tsuna stopped his half-hearted protests and leaned back on Mukuro, he was right, it was comfortable after all.

Mukuro snuggled contentedly on the inviting neck in front of him, making Tsuna almost moan.

M: Oya aren't you sensitive Tsunayoshi...

T: And you're a pervert Mukuro...

M: Then, what about this unusually big hickey you have here? -smirk-

Mukuro's long fingers entwined gracefully with his shorter ones, rotating his wrist to get a better view.

T: No, it's not! It's... Hibari-san probably was just bored...or hungry...

M: Oya Hibari Kyouya made this? Is it a new version of his biting to death? Now...you're making me jealous... Someone else that fell for you charms...

Mukuro purposefully whispered tickling the shell of Tsuna's ear... his reactions were really entertaining... ok maybe he was a bit of a pervert, but really, with Tsuna one could only help himself... and take a bite (LOL)

T: I-I don't have any charms! St-stop that Mukuro!

Mukuro was, much like Hibari before, snacking on Tsuna, only this time it was his neck, which was worse... or better, that depends on the point of view.

M: But you let him, I'm really hurt now Tsunayoshi!

T: You don't sound hurt at all! Anyway it's not like I wanted him to!

M: Fufufu... I wonder...

T: A-ah don't wonder please!

M: Since you were so tired I'm giving you sweet dreams, you should be thankful Tsunayoshi.

T: It's useless to argue with you...

M: Oya so you noticed... It feels nice no? So just relax, stay still for a while.

In the end Tsuna let Mukuro basically ravish his neck. True enough it was really pleasurable, so much that he was unwittingly arching on Mukuro's shoulder.

The whole thing was kinda weird, but it was harmless and in the end, a dream, so why not?

M: Now I know why Hibari Kyouya was so taken in sampling you...

T: Eeh! How did you know that?

M: You may found it hard to believe, but we are alike in many respects, me and him. Just don't say it to his face, or you'll get eaten ops... bitten fufufufufufu...

T: I don't find it so funny...

M: But I do...

T: Yeah … I understood that much...

M: Now that I think about it... do you want to see? Hibari Kyouya's dream I mean.

T: You can do that?

M: If not I wouldn't have asked.

Tsuna was quite conflicted, was it like breaching Hibari's privacy?... Could he get bitten to death for that?

M: So... I take that as a yes -smirk-

T: Wa-

In a second the moonlit meadow, shifted into Nami middle sunny rooftop.

T:"Hibari-san is dreaming about his morning?" I don't see Hibari-san...

M: Up there...

Mukuro still holding Tsuna jumped up to the roof of the roof, were Tsuna and hibari spent the lunch-break. Surprisingly enough they were light like feathers and floated up in the air defying the gravity... one of the privileges of being in a dream.

M: Oya oya... what a dirty mind Hibari Kyouya...

Tsuna stood stiff as a board in Mukuro's arms, gaping like a fish at Hibari almost kissing a dream-version of himself. His head might as well have imploded on the spot.

Hibari suddenly snapped his head in their direction, surprise flashing in his eyes but rapidly replaced by a murderous glare.

M: That's not the way Hibari-kun, it should be more like this...

Turning Tsuna's face by holding his chin, Mukuro firmly planted a kiss on Tsuna's unresponsive lips. Unfortunately/fortunately, since Tsuna's mouth was gaping form the previous shock, Mukuro being Mukuro slipped in a little (or maybe a lot XD) of tongue in.

Tsuna didn't have time to recover, that his brain went into overdrive (and overheat) again at the feeling of being kissed... by Mukuro, a guy, his mist, his first real... a wait... it was a dream so it was okay?...

T: "Noooo it's not okay at all!"

H: I'll bite you to death!

Suddendly they were back to the starlit grassland, and finally Mukuro detached himself from the plump lips, with a satisfied smirk.

M: Fufufu so sweet my Tsunayoshi... fufufufu It's so fun being with you!

Poor Tsuna was beet red, totally stupefied to try and say anything while Mukuro dropped his head on his shoulder trying to stifle his laughing fit, with scarce results.

T: It's the first time I've seen you laugh. It's nice.

Apparently that was all Tsuna neurons could manage to come up with, while in recovery mode. Though that didn't made what he said less true. For that matter, probably no one ever saw Mukuro really laughing, Tsuna felt kind of privileged somewhere in his confused mind.

M: Oya, thank you Tsunayoshi but I'm afraid it's time to wake up... what a pity...

Mukuro then proceeded to kiss the life out of Tsuna... again...

M: See you tonight, try not to get... fufufu bitten to... death too badly, now wake up before the arcobaleno puts a bullet in your head fufufu...

Mukuro's laugh still echoed in his ears when his eyes shot open only to meet with Reborn's gun.

With a scream Tsuna miraculously managed to avoid the bullet, jumping off off his bed, tripping on the sheets and end the fall face first on the floor. Ouch...

T: It hurts! Do you want to kill me Reborn!

R: Too caught up in dirty dreams to wake up dame-Tsuna? Fuu- I guess you're at that age...

T: NOOO that's absolutely not true! And not my fault either!

R: Then whose fault it is? -smirk- Hibari? Mukuro? Or is it both? -fake hurt- I didn't know my student was so...

T: STOPPIT AND DON'T READ MY MIND!

Poor Tsuna dressed as fast as a flash, grabbed a toast and ate it while running all the way to school, he was late anyway, and any minute spent without Reborn and his disturbing insinuations was well worth the rush.

He dropped gracelessly in his seat. Really his life was a total mess... Mukuro kissed him twice, Hibari almost kissed him... well that wasn't really him but that's not the point, he let himself being... snuggled/molested and even liked it... Reborn was going put him through hell, more than usual I mean!

The only good thing was, that even though his night had been... eventful...and the wake up... bad for the heart... he felt rested and rather energetic overall. Was it Mukuro's "care"?

T:"No absolutely not that!"

Y: Yo! Tsuna!

Yamamoto's big hand ruffled the spiky brown locks.

T:"Mmm nice...eh?...eeeeh!" Ha...Ohayou Yamamoto!

Y: You're early today! Did you sleep badly?

T:"Yamamoto's intuition is scary!" That's not it, Reborn was pestering me so I ran to school!

Y: Ah well, at least you didn't have to run form Hibari! He almost got me hahaha!

T:"You're only one that can laugh at that Yamamoto!" Then what about G... -door bang-

G: Ohayou Juudaime!

T: Ah ohayou!

G: You look wonderful today Juudaime!

T:"Please don't shout such embarrassing things Gokudera-kun! Your fanclub will kill me!"

True enough Tsuna could feel the black aura of the vengeful girls weighting down on his head.

Y: It's true Tsuna, but yesterday you looked like the kid mopped the floor with you haha!

T: Well that's true more or less. Ah right! Let's have lunch in the yard today!

Y: Thinking about lunch already? Maah okay then!

G: If the Tenth says so!

T:"I hope Hibari-san doesn't remember the dream... I don't want to get bitten to death! Damn you Mukuro! And why in hell was Hibari-san about to k... that!"

Y: Did you ran too much Tsuna? Your face is red!

T: Haha I was in a rush...!

The lecture hours passed without nothing peculiar happening. Tsuna had a hard time concentrating anyway, but that wasn't related at all with the lesson itself.

The dreaded lunch break arrived and Tsuna tried to subtly hurry to the most crowed area in the yard, just for safety measure in the remote chance Hibari sook him out.

Just when he thought he was safe...

Hibird: Herbivore! Lunch!

Hibird landed on his shoulder and insistently pecked his cheek.

G: This disrespectful bird is like his owner...

T:"Nooo! Wait... I'm saved! I don't see Hibari-san around! Thank god!"

Y: Haha how cute, do you want lunch?

Yamamoto offered to the little fluffball a little rice from his prized sushi, which Hibird ate happily.

Hibird: Herbivore lunch!

Y: Waa you sure can eat! Here!

It probably wasn't what Hibird meant to say but he seemed to appreciate the treat none the less. After all, it wasn't his fault no one of the presents got it right (or decided to ignore it for that matter).

Y: But Tsuna, why did Hibird come to you?

T: I don't know "I don't want to know!", maybe Hibari-san is busy...

Hibird: Hibari! Hibari!

G: That Hibari, maybe he's spying on us from somewhere...

Y: We're at school, isn't that normal?

T:"Yamamoto, only you would think it's normal..."

In the meantime Hibari was busy enforcing discipline more viciously than usual. If the void of 15 meters radius around him wasn't an indication, he wasn't in the best of moods, even Kusakabe made himself scarce.

Needless to say Hibari didn't sleep well, the fact that this time he even remembered what he was dreaming about made him even more irritated. Actually having memory of it made him suspect that it wasn't something born purely of his own imagination.

Not even under drugs would he ever dream of Rokudo Mukuro... or Rokudo Mukuro kissing Sawada Tsunayoshi. That could only mean THAT happened for "real".

A tonfa cracked an innocent wall. Now Hibari was really angry... and where did Hibird go?

Much to his displeasure, after beating/biting all those who deserved it (and not) available, his anger didn't decrease one bit.

Kusakabe was doing the rounds around the school, looking out for Hibird. Maybe the little one could manage to calm Hibari down enough to get out of the murder-mood he was in.

Imagine the surprise when he spotted yellow feathers on Tsuna's brown mop.

K: Sawada-san!

T: Hai? -doom- Is something wrong?

K: No, I just wanted to take Hibird back to Kyo-san, I didn't think he would be here...

T: "I'm saved!" Haha sure, sorry for the trouble...come on Hibird...

Tsuna reached with his hand but the evil fluffball avoided it and landed on the same spot.

T: Hibird, please go back to Hibari-san! "I'm begging you!"

After few useless attempts at dislodging Hibird from Tsuna's head, Kusakabe said:

K: Then, could you please bring him to Kyo-san? He should be in his office. "Good luck Sawada-san!"

Hibird: Hibari! Hibari!

Tsuna was about to object but Kusakabe left in a hurry (more like ran away). He felt like a rock dropped on his head: there was no way he could avoid Hibari now!

T: Wait! Maybe Hibari-san doesn't remember? I hope he doesn't remember, I really hope he doesn't remember, I really really hope he doesn't remember...

A faint ray of hope illuminated Tsuna's (otherwise grim) future.

K: Aah it's so cute Tsuna-kun!

T: Kyouko-chan!

K: Isn't he the one that's always with Hibari-san?

Y: He just wanted to have lunch with us! Right Tsuna?

T: Right...

G: That Hibari should take care of his own pet!

K: Hibari-san must like cute pets!

Y: Haha Sasagawa thinks so too! Tsuna was about to take him back!

K: Oh! But class is about to start, you better hurry Tsuna-kun! See you later!

T: See you later! "Aah so cute ^o^... but she said I have to hurry -doom- to Hibari-san... OTL... I can survive being bitten to death! And then I can see Kyouko-chan!"

T: Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I'll be right back!

Y: Good luck Tsuna!

G: Call me if something happens Tenth!

Tsuna jogged to the school building, going slower and slower the closer he got to the committee office.

T: It will be your fault if I get bitten to death Hibird!

Hibird: Herbivore!

T: Hai hai thanks...

When Tsuna was about to knock on that dreaded door...

Hibird: Hibari!

H: Come in.

T: Sorry to intrude... Hibari-san... I brought Hibird...

Hibird flew to his customary place on his shoulder. Hibari didn't say anything and the prolonged silence was making Tsuna even more nervous.

T: Ano? Can I go back now?

H: No, sit down.

Tsuna obeyed, any hope of being done quickly abandoning him by the time his butt touched the couch.

Meanwhile Hibari was debating with himself about what to do... should he inquire about Rokudo Mukuro invading his dreams? Did he had any part in it?

Hibari moved in front of Tsuna in a way that screamed danger in the poor brunette's senses.

H: Sawada Tsunayoshi, you crowded with that mist bastard...

T: N-No! Hibari-san! Mukuro was bored and did it all on his own!

If Hibari wasn't sure before, Tsuna just cleared any doubt about the dream being just an unlucky coincidence. Tsuna was so easy to trick it wasn't even fun... no wait it was still fun...

Looming dangerously above him with a scary smirk, Hibari slowly inched closer, all the previous anger forgotten.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had the innate ability to bring out a part of him he didn't even know he had, a mix of wanting to fight, bully, tease and care for him.

T: Don't bite me to death... Please?

H: A breach in the rules requires punishment.

T:"There are rules for dreams? NO way!"

He didn't say anything but Hibari understood the unspoken statement anyway, learning from Reborn perhaps?

H: Wao... you dare defy me?

Tsuna vigorously shook his head and kept his eyes firmly shut.

T:"I endured Reborn, Mukuro, Varia, Millefiore and more Reborn! I can survive a little biting to death!"

Hibari smirk grew larger, balancing one knee on the couch and his arms on the back of the seat, he leaned down diving straight for Tsuna's delicious-looking neck.

Oh and for the record, no, he didn't ate anything for lunch since he was "busy" (LOL!)

Hibari bit down relishing in the chocked gasp of his prey, he made it strong enough to hurt, but just a little. Obviously, Hibari had no intention of ending it there, he was having so much fun! The breathless little sounds that came out from the herbivore's mouth were a more than welcomed bonus too.

Tsuna thought about what Mukuro said. His mist and cloud were dangerously alike in many ways!

He also noticed that Hibari seemed to follow a pattern of chewing, licking, sucking then chewing again.

T: "I'm not a steak Hibari-san!" Hi-Hibari-san... cl-class is starting...

H: Mmm... stay.

With no hope of salvation, Tsuna tried to stay still and wait till Hibari was satisfied. By the way... he failed, the raven locks of hair brushing his sensitive skin adding fuel to fire.

T: "At least it's not painful..." Aaah!

Definitely not painful.

Hibari lips curled up as he moved closer to Tsuna's jaw.

Tsuna trembled all over, gasping rater loudly. Hibari detached for a moment, and found the brunette's hands tightly woven in his shirt.

H: Wao... so daring Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Face flushed, Tsuna uttered a slightly dazed "Eh?", Hibari proximity to his face almost making him squint. This certainly wasn't what he though he had to "survive".

Ah well he wouldn't mind so much if this became the "biting to death" instead of those painful steel tonfas...

Happy at the timid tug he felt on his shirt, Hibari went back to "punish" that smooth expanse of delectable skin.

Reborn was going to make him go through all the layers of hell after this, and Mukuro most likely tease him all night...and try something similar... what a bittersweet life... though now Tsuna was occupied enjoying the sweet part to the fullest...

T:" Maybe I shouldn't..." Aaah Hibari-san!

H: Maybe for once I should be grateful to that pineapple bastard...

Tsuna didn't know what prompted him to say this, he just blurted it out:

T: T-then is it okay if we see you tonight?

H: Wao... so forward...

T: I mean in the dream!

H: I'd rather beat him in the flesh but a dream could do anyway...

T: "That's not exactly what i meant to say..." I-I should go now, I told Gokudera and Yamamoto I'd be right back... aaah!

Hibari wasn't too pleased to know he had little time, before Gokudera Hayato came barreling in his office demanding he returned his prey. Better make a more proficient use of these few minutes by ravishing his treat some more.

Pulling aside the neck of the uniform, he strated nipping at Tsuna's collarbone, dipping his tongue in the hollows he found along the way.

Tsuna leaned his slightly spinning head on Hibari's shoulder making Hibird jump on Tsuna's head again. The little bird not bothered at all by their current activities. Tsuna could smell Hibari's scent, if it was perfume, shampoo, or clothes soap it didn't matter... ummm so nice.

Tsuna, without thinking about it too much wrapped his arms around Hibari's lithe frame.

For once Hibari didn't mind someone invading his personal space without his consent, the little herbivore felt warm and comfortable while this close, and he was in no mood to beat anyone _now_... this sort of thing happens once every blue moon, so nothing to get used to.

R: Ciaossu Hibari!

T: Re-R-R-Reborn!

Nevermind feeling all fuzzy and comfortable, Tsuna jumped out of his skin and almost had an heart attack at Reborn very sudden appearance, while Hibari just turned his gaze to the arcobaleno clearly annoyed.

H: What now, infant?

R: Tsuna has to go back to class, Yamamoto and Gokudera are coming here, unless you want to bite them too...fu

T:-panic- "Reborn what in hell are you suggesting!"

H: Today I'm not in the mood for the loud ones infant, Sawada Tusnayoshi get going.

Tsuna peeled himself from the couch and walked to the door.

T: ' Later Hibari-san...

Tsuna didn't see Hibari's expression as exited the door, he was smiling\smirking.

H: Infant, I don't like interrupions...

R: Then you wouldn't have liked those two barging in here, you should be grateful.

H: Since you're here let me fight you.

R: Sorry but I'm busy at the moment!

That said Reborn disappeared from one of the thousand secret passages, leaving Hibari alone to brood.

Midway to class Tsuna bumped... more like crashed, into his friends running to "rescue" him. While he was grateful for the thought, his aching bottom and the bump on his head weren't much welcomed.

G: Are you all right juudaime?

T: Yes yes I'm all right!

Y: Tsuna, didn't you bring the little guy back? Because he's still there hehe!

T: eh? Hibird! When did you get back there?

Hibird: Hibari! Hibari!

Y: Maa If Hibari didn't say anything then it's ok!

Hibird: Yakyu baka!

G: Umm I'm impressed! This bird is more intelligent than I thought...

Y: Waaa Tsuna! You got bitten! Hahaha!

Much to Tsuna dismay the red mark of Hibari's teeth peeked from under the white shirt and was clearly visible, at least all the other hickeys were out of sight.

G: That bastard Hibari how dares bite the Tenth! I'll blow him up!

Hibird: Kamikorosu!

T: "NOOOOO!" No no don't! It's ok Hibari-san didn't hurt me! Let's go back ok?

G: If Tenth says so...

Very suddenly Yamamoto took Tsuna hand and raised to eye level, seemingly pondering about something, then very very suddenly bit down gently on a dumbfounded Tsuna's forearm.

Tsuna couldn't help but shiver at the contact.

G: What the hell are you doing yakyu baka!

Gokudera hugged Tsuna away from Yamamoto's grasp (A/N: Yay! XDDD )

Y: Haha I felt like try biting too! Tsuna is so soft and smooth!

T: "X_X what the hell is it with my friends and biting?"

G: Of couse the Tenth is awesome!

T: "I'm not happy to be awesome in that!"

Gokudera hugged Tsuna tighter.

T:"Gokudera-kun uses perfume... waaa so nice... maybe I should get one too..."

Gokudera's hair were brushing again Tsuna's cheek and (abused/too much loved) neck, making him squirm in his right hand man hold. That felt nice too but Tsuna was not about to admit something like that again, in such a short time span (LOL).

Y: Maa Gokudera you should try too!

T:"Yamamoto what are you saying!"

Gokudera freezed for a moment.

T:"He's actually thinking about it!" Gokudera-kun?

Tsuna arched his neck to look at the italian behind him.

G: Juudaime please excuse me...

Gokudera dipped his head on the exposed side of Tsuna's neck, just that instead of biting, he kissed it softly and licked a little spot there.

T: Aah! " What's happening? Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari-san, Mukuro, they would never behave like this (or maybe they would?), well maybe Mukuro would... Reborn must have shot them with something weird noooo!"

A red-faced Gokudera decided to stop molesting Tsuna and just hug him like a giant plush toy. Actually Tsuna was pretty comfortable were he was, Gokudera's hold was strong but gentle, the way he pressed closely against him was a little childish, but made the young boss feel all warm and fuzzy.

Y: Group hug!

T: Eh?

Yamamoto, did just as announced, he hugged Tsuna and Gokudera so that the brunette was squished in between his two taller friends. Yamamoto's bigger frame actually managing to almost reach around Gokudera's back.

G: Idiot what are you doing?

Y: Well Gokudera, you were monopolizing Tsuna! It's pretty comfortable like this anyway!

Hibird: Group hug!

The problem with Yamamoto was more or less always the same, one could hardly guess if he was being serious, just joking, or just plain dumb naive.

Tsuna was having an inner battle with himself trying to decide if he liked this, why he liked this, why where all his friends suddenly so touchy feely...with some bordering on pervert, and why he kind of felt like staying like this... ok maybe he did like hugs more than he let on, and just maybe he did like all the attention he was receiving... the good kind and not Reborn's bullets or laughs because he was clumsy.

It really was time to go, Tsuna's system was overheating a little too much.

T: We really should go back to class...

Y: Wait just a little more Tsuna, we're already late anyway!

Yamamoto's grin was oh-so close that his breath was puffing softly against his forehead, moving his bangs and tickling his skin.

Yamamoto finally detached a little.

Y: These days are the best after all!

Tsuna was released a moment later and he actually found himself missing the warmth a little.

T:"Right!"

And then they headed together towards their class, without even listening too much to the teacher's rant about lateness.

The day went by as usual, meaning a total chaos, by the time Tsuna finished the agonized homework, he barely had the strength to take a bath and then drop dead the moment his head hit the pillow, again.

Mukuro eagerly jogged in the imaginary dreamspace waiting for Tsuna. He found his cute little boss drifting peacefully on a mount of soft looking pillows, he let himself fall besides the slumbering brunette with a smile on his lips.

M: Sweet dreams Tsunayoshi...

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly to see the somewhat beaming face of Mukuro smiling/smirking down on him.

T: Mmm Mukuro...

Mukuro pulled Tsuna in his lap, exploiting the situation a little until Tsuna assessed his surroundings.

T: aahn Mukuroo...

T: I told Hibari-san we'd meet..

M: Oya, and he accepted? He must be getting soft... Hibari Kyouya... kufufu... well then...

H: Herbivore...

M: Fancy seeing you again, since Tsunayoshi insisted, I couldn't possibly say no...

Mukuro snuggled Tsuna closer.

T: Mukuro, Hibari-san... don't fight please? I'm really tired...

M: Then we'll just relax while enjoying the panorama, I won't allow any kind of ruckus so it should be acceptable right, Hibari-kun?

H: Whatever...

M: Kufufu I'll take that as a yes, I shall change the scenery then... let's see...

T: Ooh! You can do that?

M: Oya, of course, I'm a master when it comes to dreams, for example I could do this...

Their surroundings slowly morphed into a beautiful place: they were laying on a mattress of soft white clouds posed under a blooming cherry tree, the sky was an intense azure dotted with stars and fluffy clouds of different shapes, while the ground, if one can call it that, was a silky deep blue surface that looked like calm water, and just under it, one could see streams of clearer, whitish fluid moving in sinuous lines. From the tree, a continuous shower of delicate petals fell on their "bed" and decorated the glassy blue with many pink dots.

T: It's amazing!

H:Wao...

M: Thank you, I'm happy you like it! You two can try and make something too if you want.

Mukuro who was on Tsuna's right and Hibari, who was on his left, scooted closer so the young boss was almost squished in the middle.

T:"Too close! ...sigh ah well it's alright they're even getting along somehow!"

T: It s really relaxing...

H: I can do it too?

M: It's a dream so technically yes, close your eyes, imagine the shape , the details, the smell, the touch, the colors, then look.

Hibari followed the instructions of Mukuro's sultry and amused voice, and an elegant wooden bridge appeared beside the tree, though it was a little crooked on a side.

T: It's beautiful Hibari-san!

M: Oya, not bad for a newbie, Hibari-kun, though I suggest trying with something smaller for starters... for example... this...

And a pair of cat ears popped out on Tsuna's head.

T: Eeh!

M: Kufufufu so cute little Tsunayoshi!

T: Mukuro! Make them go away, I'm not happy to be called cute!

M: Oh but you should be, because we most certainly are kufufufu...

Mukuro and Hibari scooted closer to Tsuna's face to better appreciate the cuteness.

Tsuna blushed madly when the the two of them looked at each other with a half smirk on their faces. Like sensing the change in temperature in Tsuna's direction, Mukuro shifted his piercing gaze on him.

M: Oya oya, I never imagined you would think about that kind of thing Tsunayoshi! Kufufufu...

H: What are you talking about?

T: I didn't think of anything at all!

Actually, since there were two dashingly handsome people not much farther than 20 centimeters from his face, smirking and looking at each other... for a split second, for a tiny fraction of time Tsuna's dreaming brain went nuts. Poor Tsuna... XD

M: Now It s kinda useless to try and trick me in my natural habitat no?

Mukuro was oooh so amused his eyes were downright sparkling and his tone dripping with glee, it was starting to irritate an oblivious Hibari.

H: Tell me now herbivore.

T: It's really nothing Hibari-san!

M: Are you certain you want me to show what our little Tsunayoshi was thinking?

H: I don't like to repeat myself, show me.

M: Then don't be angry later kufufufu...

Their faces hovered closely to Tsuna's all the while, so Mukuro had no problems in showing Hibari what Tsuna's treacherous mind fished out the gutter.

Cupping Hibari's face with one hand, Mukuro closed the remaining space between them, touching their lips together and nipping playfully at a still shocked Hibari.

After assessing the situation Hibari bit down on Mukuro lip invading his mouth with a brief but fierce kiss. All under Tsuna's entranced/shocked/excited/ etc... gaze.

M: Satisfied now,Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna was heating up at an alarming rate, blushing beet red to the roots of his hair. That, and he still had the cat-ears on.

M :"Too cute..."

Mukuro kissed Tsuna's deliciously warm lips softly. Then looking challengingly to Hibari.

M: Too bad Hibari Kyouya, I kiss better!

H: Ooh? That's quite a one sided opinion herbivore...

Hibari claimed the still red faced brunette in a passionate kiss, that, despite the amount of teeth, didn't hurt at all, quite the opposite actually.

M: Always so forceful aren't you?... Oya? It seems like there's some one else floating around here...

H:No more herbivores it's already crowded as it is

M but you're enjoying yourself anyway, don't worry i did say no one is allowed to get rowdy ... Tsunayoshi, if you continue to stay petrified like this someone else might take advantage of you kufufufufufu... look another guest is coming.

T: Hiii! Hai! Who?

Mukuro rolled on his stomach, and the other 2 imitated him, peeking from the edge of their cloud-bed.

On cue, a body... well... a person appeared seemingly swimming backwards on the dark waterlike surface,while looking at the sky. Said body... person passed exactly under their 3 noses who were looking down from their perch.

Y: What a weird place! AH! It's Tsuna! Hibari and Mukuro too!

T: Y-Y-Ya-Ya...!

M: Yamamoto Takeshi, while I have to admit you do have an enviable figure, would you mind putting something on? Look at our poor Tsunayoshi...

Yes, apparently the one swimming was one naked Yamamoto Takeshi, as for why naked... how should I know?

Y: Ha thank you! But I don't have anything here! XD

M: Oya oya, that might be troublesome...

Truthfully, Mukuro could have made an entire wardrobe on the spot, but he was enjoying the reactions too much.

Suddenly a white towel appeared from thin air to cover a little modesty.

M: Oya Hibari-kun, you learn sooo fast...

Y: Eeeh so, what are you 3 doing lying there?

M: Enjoying the scenery... among other things kufufufu

Y: Why Tsuna has cat ears?

M: I was merely making an example of something small and easy to imagine.

Y: Haha I don't get it!

M: Anyway isn't it cute?

Y: Ah yes, very!

Hibari wasnt interetsed in the no sense chat, so he flipped Tsuna on his back and made himself comfortable nesting on his chest, sighing contentedly.

Y: I wanna join too!

M: Shhh not too loud... or I'll kick you out...

Y:-whisper- ok, deal!

Mukuro let Yamamoto climb on the "bed". They settled, Mukuro on the crook of Tsuna's shoulder and (still scantily dressed) Yamamoto on his stomach on the same side, facing the pineapple head.

Hibari growled a little, but stoppped any protest when Tsuna's hand started treading his finger in his raven locks.

Yamamoto rubbed his face into Tsuna's shirt, tickling his stomach.

Y: It's really nice like this after all!

M: I think we lack a little ambience right now...let's add something more...

Mukuro managed to make the scenery even more beautiful: pale crescent moons filled the sky, seeming so close enough to touch them, an entire row of cherry trees surrounded them, an emerald green grass field spread under the "bed", cointinuing with a wood of ancient looking trees on the far right and alternating with ponds of dark blue water, big stones and some willows complimented the little ponds and the white water lilies in them. The crooked bridge made by Hibari was fixed and made slightly bigger.

Y: Woa amazing!

M: Now there's a surprise...

A piano could be heard playing in the distance and gradually coming closer.

Gokudera was playing on a black grand piano apparently oblivious of his surroundigs.

No one spoke and just stood there snuggling up to Tsuna while enjoying the beautiful sounds that poured down from Gokudera's fingers.

Tsuna never heard that melody, he felt kind of ashamed to know near nothing about music while one of his best friends was so talented.

Once the song ended Mukuro and Yamamoto requested out loud an "Encore!"

H: Wao i'm impressed...

Gokudera stood petrified at the scene before his eyes... maybe he was seeing things or it was some side effect of his sister's poison cooking...

G: What is this place? What are you doing to the Tenth! You bastards unhand him this instant!

Gokudera yelled with all his might, but his voice seemed to have some kind of damper and it came out as a whisper. It turned back to normal volume only when he resolved to resort to civil volume levels.

Y: It's okay calm down Gokudera! You were awesome with the piano!

G: There's nothing okay! What's with that indecent attire anyway! Put on something more appropriate you yakyu pervert!... And why Tenth has cat ears?

M: To think it was so nice when he wasn't speaking...

T: Everyone don't fight! Now, Mukuro please make something for Yamamoto ne? And remove these ears!

M: Why? Don't you like the view? Kufufu...

T: Mukuro!

M: Hai hai Tsunayoshi, so demanding...

With Yamamoto wearing more or less the same white shirt and black slacks as Mukuro, Gokudera's ire shifted to the three currently snuggling up to Tsuna.

G: Stop sticking to the tenth like that!

H: Jealous? -snuggling closer-

G: Hibari you bastard!

T: Aaah stop stop! It's ok Gokudera-kun, come here.

Y: There's still space!

Gokudera blushed a bright red, but settled shyly beside Hibari, across of Yamamoto leaning into Tsuna stomach.

T: I didn't know you still played the piano, you're really amazing Gokudera-kun!

G: I used to play when i was little and i have a piano in my apartment so i practice sometimes...

H: How's that song called?

Gokudera was startled by Hibari's closeness: the head prefect basically rolled down Tsuna'a shoulder and was almost bumping heads with the silver haired boy.

G: It's a piano piece called "Je chantè pour passer le temps" by Giovanni Mirabassi, it's an italian pianist...

H: I like it, play it again sometime...

M: That would be good, maestro kufufu...

Y: Gokudera is very talented!

T: I want to hear you play more ofter too =D

Gokudera hid his face in Tsuna's shirt, his face flaming red.

With a smile, Tsuna patted his head gently feeling the extra warmth seeping thrugh the fabric.

M: Then... since we have so many shall we play a game?

A totally random, empty glass bottle popped out in Mukuro's hand.

H: I'll bite you to death!

M: Why not? Everyone should have a fair chance...

T: What are u talking about?

M: The bottle game kufufufu...

T: Eh? ?_?

G: What the heck is that?

Y: AAH! I heard about it, you spin the bottle twice and the two people the bottle points to have to kiss!

T: eh?

G: eh?

T&G: What!

T: Not again!

M: Kufufufu

G: Juudaime what do you mean by again?

M: Oya? Gokudera Hayato, we already got a little taste of Tsunayoshi kufufufu ... I was trying to be fair...

Y: It's ok no? It's fun!

T:"Your idea of fun is totally off Yamamoto!"

H: Annoying herbivore.

M: Since everyone agreed let's start!

G: I did not!

T: I-

M: Why not? It's just a dream, nothing will have happened when you wake up, everyone will still keep their virgin lips... though you might wake up happier kufufufu...

Gokudera frowned and fixed obstinately at his feet, more embarrassed than ever.

To tell the truth no one was really against the idea, they were just being shy (LOL)

After a long battle with himself Tsuna already admitted he liked the little (and not so little) touches and gestures his friends had for him, it was flattering, gratyfing and cute in some cases, even Hibari-san and Mukuro!

Gokudera worshipping Tsuna like his most precious treasure, had only this big misconception that he just wasn't fit to touch him, as for the others, they were a crazy bunch but he coulnd't really dislike/fear them. Maybe at the beginning he did, but after going through thick and thin, and time... together, you get the point.

Yamamoto was curious by nature, it could pass as a new challenge of sorts.

Gokudera was embarrassed like never in his life, the chance to stay closer to his beloved boss was impossible to resist, but still he was too shy to actually dare and confess it to Tsuna.

Hibari was tolerating all the crowd without violence and a surprisingly low amount of threats.

Mukuro just happened to find it a little more fun, thirlling and exciting than it should be (XD)

Everyone somewhat awkwardly, formed a circle around the bottle of doom.

M: Well then, let's start!

Mukuro was grinning so much that his face could have split in two. And the bottle spinned.

M: First one: Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto drummed his fingers impatiently while the glassy objecy slowed down, slowed down more and...

M: Oya oya, it's Tsunayoshi!

Tsuna blushed a shade redder, while Yamamoto mirrored Mukuro's grin.

Gokudera and Hibari didn't look exceptionally pleased... well more like envious.

Yamamoto leaned towards Tsuna kneeling in front of Mukuro (who was on his left), threading one hand in his messy brown locks, he moved their faces closer locking his eyes with Tsuna shy gaze.

Y: Don't worry Tsuna...

Yamamoto sealed their lips together with a delicate touch, licking lightly if not a little awkwadly the tip of Tsuna's tongue. It was a gentle kiss and somehow made Tsuna smile despite feeling his face on fire, and the absolutely embarrassing feeling of 2 pairs and 2 odd eyes observing intently their every movement.

Yamamoto as carefree as he could be, couldn't help blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck, something he usually did when nervous.

Tsuna peeked as discreetly as possible at the faces of his friends... Mukuro's eyes were almost sparkling, while that expression was a nice change from his usual creepy smirk, Tsuna couldn't help but worrying about other "brilliant" ideas that were probably being crafted in his mind. Hibari was fighting with his own facial muscles that insistently tried to curl his lips upward in a full smile, this dream was entertaining beyond expectations, and loaded with cuteness (remember: Hibari did have a soft spot for cute things). Gokudera was clearly, plainly and cutely displaying an obvious jealous frown, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

M: Kufufu then next... spin the bottle Yamamoto Takeshi!

An the bottle spun around, all the presents impatiently waiting for it to stop.

M: Hibari Kyouya aaand... Gokudera Hayato -big big grin-

Hibari looked amusedly at his neighbor, who in turn was staring kind of shocked/pissed at the evil bottle, wacking his brain for any loophole...

He would have very much preferred to kiss his beloved Juudaime...

He turned to Hibari who was still watchig him intently. Hibari was mildly surprised for finding the idea more appealing than adverse to his tastes.

Gokudera, frown still in place, looked one last time at Tsuna's curious eyes before turning to Hibari.

G: Hurry up and get over with it...

Slowly his eyes slid shut, like a man resigned to his fate. Hibari wasn't too happy with that. His preys had to be alive and kicking, the harder to get the sweeter the taste.

Hibari strected his arm to grab the italian shirt and pulled him forward, earning a fierce glare.

H: There much better...

Running his free hand slowly up the neck of his prey to tangle in silver hair. He was sure the bomber was going to yell or try to...

G:O-!

H:"Haah so predictable..."

Hibari "ate" whatever insult was about to come out from those soft pale lips, he had to admit they felt quite good. He found little resistance at his sudden assault, taking a good deep taste and nibble on a plump lip before retreating with a satisfied smirk.

Tsuna never though the sight of his guardians kissing could be so alluring. Was it because they were all so insanely handsome? sexy? wittingly-unwittingly er... no that was a taboo word especially in this sentence!

Gokudera's face was really funny to look at at the moment, glaring at Hibari half in rage half in shock while heating up like an incandescent piece of iron.

Tsuna was beginning to worry as the silence that stretched for more than what was comfortable, at least for him.

T: Gokudera-kun...?

H: Why so upset Gokudera Hayato?

G: Hi-Hibari you damn bastard! How dare you!

M: Hibari Kyouya, It seems you lack skills after all kufufufufu...

H: There's nothing I lack, this herbivore is just disappointed it wasn't The herbivore.

G: I-I...!

Y: Next time Gokudera!

G: Just shut up! -sulk-

M: Fufufu... your turn Hibari-kun...

Hibari elegantly flicked his fingers forcing the glass object to twirl at crazy speed.

Y: Wow! Hibari's smiling!

Well, everyone already noticed the clear upward turn of the deadly cloud lips, and it wasn't just a smirk, it was a real, one of a kind smile! Tsuna, Mukuro and Gokudera were secretly admiring without saying anything, since Hibari didn't seem to notice himself, Yamamoto just wasn't that subtle. XD

Hibari's eyes widened a tiny fraction before scanning the faces of the presents: Tsuna and Gokudera averted their eyes, their blushes might as well been there from before... Mukuro was rubbing his chin with a long finger not bothering to look away from the slightly surprised gaze now on him.

M: Oya Skylark-kun don't mind us, we wanted to look at your smiling face more, right?

Y: True!

Yamamoto as fearless/dense as always.

T: Mn... yes...

G: You didn't look like a sadistic bastard for once!

By the way, while it might not sound like one, that was a compliment on Gokudera's part.

Y: Maa it's not stopping!

M: Oya, too much force...

The neck of the bottle, ended up pointing straight to Gokudera, again... and then at Mukuro -doom-

M: No luck Gokudera Hayato, it's not Tsunayoshi... again... XD

Gokudera stole a longing peek at Tsuna, who by chance, caught him and smiled shyly in return.

G:"Why the pineapple bastard! ToT "

He glared at Mukuro from from under his silvery bangs.

M: WHat's wrong Gokudera Hayato? I promise, I don't bite...to death...kufufufu

T: Don't be angry Gokudera-kun, it's just a game...ne?

G: -sigh- It's ok...

Mukuro wasn't smirking so much anymore, after all it was better to prevent the storm to puff up too much and disrupt their extremely fun game...

Gokudera leaned closer, still hesitant, just when he was taking one last deep breath, Mukuro erased the remaining distance. Surprisingly enough, he only touched their lips gently, brushing his tongue lightly across Gokudera's bottom lip, then distancing a little.

M: There, not so bad no?

Mukuro very much whispered somewhat reassuringly on Gokudera's still parted lips, looking into his deep green eyes.

M: Oya...such beautiful eyes...

Said eyes widened as all the blood rushed to his head. Pulling away from Mukuro like he burned, Gokudera stuttered in an incomprehensible manner until he managed to articulate a barely audible "Thank you".

Tsuna couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips, despite the heat on his cheeks. The scene just now was ... cute, never mind the dangerous levels of beauty around him at the moment, it made Tsuna happy to see his family interact _somewhat_ peacefully and _somewhat_ affectionately.

The grin on Yamamoto face might as well been carved there, since it didn't leave since... the beginning, Hibari's attention was fully on the "game": most likely it was the first time something, other than a fight, held his interest for so long.

M: I believe it's time for a change of scenery!

T: But it's already beautiful like this...

M: It's been a while since I brought anyone to this place! Don't worry you'll like it!

Mukuro closed his eyes in concentration. Much like before, the scenery awkwardly morphed, grew and shifted colors under Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto amazed expression; as for Hibari, he was smiling again (XD).

The bed of clouds was replaced by just as soft mops of a dark emerald grass; the boys found themselves surrounded by trees so tall, you couldn't see the top of them, colorful phosphorescent plants with exotic shapes glistened with dew. A light mist floated in the air along with bugs that looked like Hibird-sized fireflies. The feeble rays of light did't reach all the way to the ground, but reflected on the weird foliage creating a diffuse bluish glow that complimented perfectly the ethereal light coming from the vegetation. A clear stream of water opened in a pond dotted with water-lilies look alike if not for their unusual color and size. (A/N Imagine something Avatar-like LOL)

Everyone, minus Hibari, was gaping in wonder at the amazing masterpiece in front of their eyes.

H: Wao... what is this place?

M: Path of the deva, nice ne? This was one of my favorites places ...during that life.

T+G+Y: Amazing!

M: Kufufufu... try touching that plant!

Mukuro pointed at a cone shaped, fluffy looking, brownish vegetable... mushroom... thing. Gokudera and Hibari reached out to the slightly undulating edge, looking at each other briefly before their fingers brushed the veggie which, in an instant, closed in itself, burrowing in the ground. (A/N I'm totally ripping Avatar! XDD )

Mukuro was chuckling while watching them almost jumping in glee at the alien-environment wonders.

Y: Ne Mukuro and this one, what it does?

M: Try and see for yourself, there's nothing harmful here. ;)

Y: Ok!

Yamamoto got up and approached a pale bush with thread-like leaves, Gokudera and Hibari took few steps and stood besides Mukuro and Tsuna who were still sat on the ground. Smile still on his lips, Yamamoto softly brushed his palm against the ends of the "leaves" which in turn gradually lightened up till the whole bush was glowing a greenish hue.

T: It's...It's... It's so amazing I... Thank you Mukuro!

M: You're welcome Tsuanyoshi, your cute expressions are the most entertaining after all kufufufu...

Tsuna looked up at the majestic display of otherworldly nature, trying to take in as many detail as possible. Never in his life had he ever seen such a breathtaking scenery, it didn't matter if it was a dream, it didn't diminish its splendor one bit. In fact Tsuna was so intent in admiring with his nose up, that he ended up losing his balance and fall backwards on the uneven ground. The fall didn't hurt at all... since his trusty right hand man caught him... too bad he tripped on a root and fell on his bottom while protectively hugging Tsuna.

T: Are you alright Gokudera-kun?

G: Yes! Completely fine! And you Tenth?

T: Yes, thank you fro catching me! =)

Gokudera didn't move or let go and Tsuna stopped a minute to marvel at the forest's lights reflecting beautifully on Gokudera's captivating eyes and fine lineaments. Unbestknown to them, Mukuro, Hibari and Yamamoto were looking at them from the corner of their eyes, half amused and half envious.

Mukuro slung his arms across Hibari and Yamamoto's shoulders, hanging between them. Hibari glared at the pineapple but didn't made any move to get him off, Yamamoto... maybe because he was used to baseball photos/cheers/circles/whatever, almost automatically brought his arm around Mukuro slim shoulders. They both heard Hibari sigh, which just made them smile more.

Back to Romeo and Juliet... I mean Gokudera and Tsuna who were still too enchanted by each other's eyes to assess their surroundings...

Gokudera, blushing madly, placed a sweet kiss on his boss' forehead.

M: Oya...

Y: Aaw...

H:...Herbivore...

Like deers in headlights, they jumped on their feet, Gokudera offering his hand to help Juliet... err Tsuna up.

M: Which reminds me... Yamamoto Takeshi...

Y: Mm?

M: Would you mind assist me in demonstrating a couple of things?

Then he whispered in his ear: Since Hibari-kun is too much of a tsundere, I'd get bitten to death!

Y: Haha true!

H: What did you say? -glare-

M: Why? Interested?

Hibari just glared, then returned his gaze to examine the landscape. It was amazing how calm and _nice _Hibari was acting tonight, counted his personal bubble had being extensively trespassed multiple times. Taking _Mukuro's_ half hug passively, like he didn't mind much, and maybe he didn't, or perhaps it was some strange dream-effect...who knows...

M: Well I was saying... Yamamoto Takeshi kindly accepted to be my guinea pig to teach you kids a valuable lesson!

Y: Maa Mukuro saying it like that...

Mukuro disengaged his arms and moved to Yamamoto's left by literally, _twirling_ behind him. So the current stage was: Mukuro, Yamamoto and Hibari facing Gokudera and Tsuna.

M: Well then, look carefully... -big cheshire grin-

Y: Eem... what do I have to do?

M: Umm... basically nothing, close your eyes and relax.

Y: Mm ok!

Yamamoto obeyed without objecting, Hibari was about to facepalm himself... blindly cooperating with _Mukuro_ on some _unknown plan_ of his, didn't exactly scream "smart".

M:"Kufufufu... It's part of his charm... I guess..." (XD) Now, take a deep breath...

Under the astonished eyes of the presents, Mukuro minutely demonstrated his own personal lesson on "How to kiss". He could have rolled on the ground laughing madly at their petrified expressions... but that could wait another minute.

Yamamoto took a moment to realize he was indeed being taken advantage of, maybe it was nothing harmful, but it was Mukuro, tickling all around his mouth doing that thing with his tongue...and while it did feel kind of nice...

Y: Mmph!

The unfortunate/fortunate guinea pig... I mean, Yamamoto, tried unsuccessfully to tear away from Mukuro prying lips, but a sly hand was firmly woven in his hair at the base of his neck. He could see the laughter literally pouring from those mischievous odd eyes as they stared into his, glancing from time to time to their O_o blasted audience.

Yamamoto gave up struggling (was he even struggling seriously? XDD) as pure, fierce embarrassment burned in every cell of his body. Tsuna, Gokudera and Hibari were watching dammit!

Mukuro seemed to take pity on him... actually, not. He simply couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Dropping his head on Yamamoto's shoulder without releasing him, Mukuro leaned on him for support as a mighty laughing fit ensued.

M: Kufufufufufu !

Yamamoto's hands that were holding Mukuro's shoulders to dislodge him, lost al their strength and now looked like he was actually hugging him (LOL).

Nor Tsuna or Gokudera had ever seen the usual carefree Yamamoto blush to such a omg-he's-boiling degree, well... he probably never did...

Mukuro seemed to regain a little breath enough to talk, looking up at his unwilling victim with tears in his eyes.

M: Hahahaha sorry Yamamoto Takeshi hahahaha... but you haha did agree after all hahaha... When Gokudera Hayato wasted that chance before hahaha... I though you really lacked knowledge hahahahahahaha...

G: Y-You perverted pineapple! You're the only one who would take advantage of Tenth like that!

Yamamoto was still beet red and with Mukuro still laughing draped over him...

Y: I... I should really bite you to death!

M: Oya hahaha didn't expect that haha... you shouldn't be so trusting hahaha really...and your faces were priceless! Hahahahahaha...

T: M-Mukuro!

M: Did you take notes then? hahahahah

H: It was a little educational -smirk-

T: Hibari-san!

H: Gokudera Hayato did make a wasteful choice...

G: What? I would not taint Tenth like you perverts!

M: Kufufufufu I guess that's what makes them cute fufufufu... there there I'm sorry Yamamoto Takeshi...

Mukuro planted an apologetic kiss on Yamamoto still burning forehead while patting his head.

Yamamoto regained a bit of his wits and sighed deeply.

Y: It's fine for dreams to be a little weird sometimes... though you don't sound sorry at all!

M: Because it's your fault for being too trusting, good kids don't follow strangers... I'll show you something else! And don't make that face, I won't kiss anyone ...yet kufufufu...

T: Then what is it this time?

A cloud of mist surronded mukuro for an instant then dissipated, leaving him in blue swimming trunks.

T: Swimming?

M: That too, since you all seemed so fascinated by this place I though I'd give you a tour...come on change!

Y: Mukuro...

M: Still sulking Yamamoto Takeshi? =)

Y: -blush- Haha.. no.. you're thin...

M: Oya should I make myself looking more plump? Or maybe you could feed me some sushi once I get out of Vindicare... mmm I'll look forward to it kufufufu...

H: Hurry up and get out, I have to properly bite you to death.

M: Missing me so much already? I'm moved kufufufu...

T: Mukuro... I really meant what I said yesterday...

M: I know, thank you Tsunayoshi... now, lets get you changed...

Mukuro kissed the top of Tsuna's head and voillà Tsuna was magically wearing a pair of light blue trunks, Yamamoto's were green and Gokudera's silver, Hibari pitch black.

Hibari closed his eyes...

M: Oya, your aesthetic sense has some serious problem Hibari-kun...

Gokudera was trying to suppress his laughter at the miriad of painfully yellow pineapples that bloomed on Mukuro's trunks. He gave up when an equal amount of Hibirds dotted Hibari black ones, Tsuna and Yamamoto followed suit.

In the end they were all laughing with tears in their eyes, some more some less. Mukuro restored their attires to normal leaving one pineapple and one Hibird on to decorate the back-pocket.

H: Idiot herbivore...

M: Shall we go? This way

Mukuro stepped into the water, in the places that his feet touched a soft glow lighted up even underwater. Reading their curious expression Mukuro decided to share some knowledge.

M: There are algae on the bottom that glow when touched =)

G: Say Mukuro... is this an alien planet? -shiny eyes-

M: Kufufu well... this is just my memory, though you could say it is.

Gokudera stepped beside Mukuro watching intently the light around his feet. The water was shallow and reached just above the knee.

G: Amazing! Try this too Juudaime!

Mukuro ruffled Gokudera's hair.

M: Kufufu you're like a kid with a new toy!

G: I-Idiot! This is scientific interest!

H: Whatever you say.

T: What about this?

Tsuna waded a few steps farther towards what looked like a giant lotus, the plant had roughly the diameter of his am! The floating flower was all white with blue spots that turned tinier and paler closer to the tips of the petals, it smelled like a real lotus just sweeter.

M: Just as you can see Tsunayoshi, it's a lotus... of sorts, though you can do this...

Mukuro dipped his hand under the stamens coating his finger with a clear nectar.

M: Now Tsunayoshi say aaah...

Tsuna was about to start flailing but Mukuro was quicker (fufufu): sneaking an arm around his slim waist, he pressed a honeyed digit on Tsuna's plump lips, smearing the nectar on them.

T: I-It's sweet...

G: Stop touching the Tenth you pervert!

M: I'm just making Tsunayoshi sweeter kufufufu

T: Eh?

M: Like this..

Mukuro ran the hand with the nectar down his neck and along the expanse of Tsuna's chest making the brunette squirm at the ticklish sensation.

H: Interesting...

Hibari more or less materialized behind the duo, scooping some of the substance and spreading it gingerly on Tsuna neck and shoulder like butter on bread.

T: Waaa Mukuro! Hibari-san!

M: So kinky Hibari-kun...

H: I don't want to hear that from you, I'll bite you to death.

M: Touchè kufufufu...

Gokudera ran towards the honey sandwich... I mean.. them, Yamamoto following calmly.

G: Hands off perverts!

Y: Haha Tsuna you remind me of breakfast!

T: Aaahn!

Tsuna was already under attack as Hibari, who seemed to have taken a special interest in his neck, began licking the sweetness off off it while holding his arm firmly... with Mukuro on the other side. Now, poor/lucky Tsuna didn't have much room for an escape attempt, actually, it was such an absurd thought that it didn't even crossed his mind... or was it because he was getting really flustered really fast?

Giving one last lick at Tsuna trembling skin, Mukuro turned to face a scandalized, red faced Gokudera. The poor boy was so conflicted that he had tears in his eyes.

M: Gokudera Hayato loves Tsunayoshi so much but still didn't get a proper kiss, so unlucky...kufufufu

Gokudera was yet again reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess.

M: And he blushes so easily...kufufufu

T: Mou Mukuro! Gokudera-kun is pure like that... unlike you two perverts!

More than offended, the devious duo was highly amused. Gokudera had this happy teary look that was too adorable for words.

Loosening their hold on Tsuna, Hibari pulled a still awed Gokudera in front of him, who shyly reached for his face.

H: Who is the pervert now?

T: You Hibari-san!

It was meant to sound like a scolding, but Hibari merely chuckled.

They shifted so Tsuna was free to move in front of Gukudera, while the dangerous pair loomed at short distance, pulling Yamamoto in the centre so they could use him to lean on. It was strange to see Hibari and Mukuro being considerate enough to give them some space since they both had what you'd call... possessiveness issues.

Yamamoto apparently understood (maybe) it too and gave them a pat on the head.

Y: Good kids!

M&H: ...Idiot...

Tsuna and Gokudera followed the scene from the corner of their eyes with a smile on their faces, waiting for some of the color on their cheeks to die down.

G: I-I'm d-deeply honored t-that Tenth thinks so h-highly of me!

T: He he that's just the truth...

G: I-Is it really okay?

Tsuna answered by pressing his sweetened lips against Gokudera's own. Separating briefly, after looking into each other's eyes for a second, they kissed again, this time fully appreciating the wet sweetness of the nectar mixed with each other.

Gokudera's hands were shaking when he pulled Tsuna into a tight hug, never detaching his lips, kissing him slowly and delicately like he was made of thin glass.

M: It's too bad, I hate to interrupt, but unfortunately it's almost time to wake up...

Tsuna and Gokudera looked timidly at each other, the feeling of the kiss still tingling on their lips.

G: I-I's morning already?

M: What a pity ne? And Hibari-kun is waking up already...

Hibari looked at Mukuro somewhat sad face.

H: So what? It's only natural I-

Mukuro exploited the occasion to sneak a deep kiss on Hibari's lips, before the head prefect could seriously bite his tongue off, Hibari disappeared with a gust of wind.

M:" Kufufufu all this kissing is addicting" Oya, perhaps the shock woke him up? kufufufu...

Y: Waa! Yamamoto you're fading too!

M: Oya you're leaving? Do you want a wake up kiss too?

Y: Hahaha... -scratching neck- See you later Tsuna, Gokudera!

Much to everyone surprise, Yamamoto pecked Mukuro on the cheek.

Y: See you later Mukuro!

And with that Yamamoto went back to earth.

Mukuro took two steps towards the duo, before holding out a hand. Tsuna reached out to it instantly without thinking twice... or without thinking at all, but that depends on the point of view. Tsuna was pulled into Mukuro's chest and Gokudera, who was about to try and get him back, ended up in the same position as him as Mukuro squished them happily, breathing in their scent.

M: I could get addicted to you wweirdos...

G: What the hell are you saying you sexual harassing pineapple?

M: I'm merely saying I enjoy your company... among other things kufufufu...

T: Mukuro... your way of phrasing it is kind of... misunderstand-able... and you're included into the "weirdo" category too!

M: But you're such a cute crowd...it's really a pity it's morning already...

G: Oi...

M: Yes?

G: We'll explore around more tonight, right?

M: "Kufufu so cute..." Of couse there are still many interesting things around! Like... more honey...

They blushed bright red in Mukuro's hold.

M: Just kidding, there really are many interesting things to see... then it's goodbye for now, see you tonight Tsunayoshi... Hayato...

Mukuro planted a kiss on the top Tsuna and Gokudera's heads, rejoicing in their flustered expressions. They disappeared from his arms like that, while staring at Mukuro's mismatched eyes with those silly expressions. He felt a little lonely already without the Vongola bunch. Looking at top of the trees, he let himself fall backwards into the water.

M: I look forward to tonight!

And closing his eyes, he drifted into deep sleep.

A/N : that was looong! Sorry for those who were waiting for my other fic, I know what to write just can't bring myself to settle down and do it -dodges tomatoes- This was written mainly in the one solitary week of my shitty summer shitty vacation at my grandma's in the alps. I met a fox, 3 deers and a hare. I mean the place is pretty but iy was only a week and alone. I had just a laptop, thesis work, anger and no internet, so this is the result.

I will graduate on the 25th October! Then I won't see those bit**** bastards ass***** -more insults here- ever again! Really: f*** you cheater sh** university! Go to hell.

University must have been the biggest disappointment in my life so far. Anyway I'm gonna get out! -maniacal laugh-


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter took forever to finish! correcting, deleting changing shifting reconstructing etc... I'm officially graduated and unoccupied ...yay OTL

Chapter 2 - Daylight

_-Hibari-_

Hibari's eyes suddenly flew open, but it wasn't the otherworldly glowing forest that greeted his vision, just his plain white ceiling. He could still feel Mukuro's lips pressed against his own, even if it did not happen in reality... Hibari threw the blanket away from his body in irritation. What was with those herbivores and kissing? In the end they even managed to sweep him away!

He was mildly annoyed... umm mightily pissed, at himself mainly, for showing so little control. The other herbivores might not have noticed, but for sure the pineapple bastard did, or else he wouldn't have exploited it so well. Never in his life had he been prone to human contact, even as a kid he always tended to avoid it or endure it, when there was no other way, so when did that started to change?

Glaring down at his black blanket, Hibari smashed the now shrieking alarm clock against the wall, reveling in the sight of countless of pieces scattering on the carpeted floor.

H: Damn wall...

As expected, the innocent wall didn't manage to sustain the impact without damage: the paint cracked and caved leaving a noticeable indent.

Sensing his master discomfort Hibird started singing that Namimori's anthem Hibari seemed so fond of. Hibari let a little smile tug at the corner of his lips, petting the yellow fluffball lightly on his head. There, he didn't have problems with touching cute little animals, cute little animals could keep him company for hours and it wouldn't irritate him in the slightest, and they didn't kiss. The herbivores were not animals, not little and _not_... cute.

H:"It's logic, for what purpose do I tolerate their presence? Because interesting things happen when they're around. Acceptable. Do I feel the need for superfluous contact? No."

It was true (now), in the end it wasn't much different from usual, the sight of _other_ herbivores crowding, just spiked his instinct to bite them all to death, loud herbivores? The feeling of their teeth cracking under the metal of his tonfas was music to the ears.

At the end of his mental analysis, Hibari concluded that nothing was wrong with his brain, or his mind, or his body, he was always the same; just that now, he wanted to bite that particular bunch to death, everyday and for a long time, for screwing with his dreams. Because biting them was immensely more fun than squash some anonymous flies. Even _just_ picking on them was fun!

They even managed to be useful... sometimes. Free first quality sushi didn't go unappreciated. Why Yamamoto Takeshi went out of his way to offer it to him, was beyond his comprehension though. The sushi was really good so it did not matter.

Gokudera Hayato was good with the piano, finally something that did not involve damaging school property...

H:"Is there a piano at school?... I might have to arrange something..."

In the end Hibari's thoughts were going in circles, so he virtually tonfa-ed any stray idea and just sticked an imaginary label that read "do not kill" on the odd-herbivore's section of his mind.

Hibari swung his legs out of the bed, discarded his rigorously black pajamas and slipped his school uniform on. Hibird fluttered around until he was done, then landed on the top of his silky black hair. After a quick breakfast, he washed just as fast and made his way to Nami-chu.

Hibari didn't even notice how his pace sped up, before he even knew it, his back was resting lazily against the gates, an almost invisible smile hiding on his lips. He stared at the fat grey clouds while the early students hurried past him.

H:"Seems like it's going to rain..."

He was looking forward to today, just he wasn't aware of it.

_-Yamamoto-_

Yamamoto woke up with a goofy grin plastered on his face. If Gokudera saw him he would probably yell at him about how stupid his stupid face looked with a stupid grin glued to it so early in the morning. He couldn't help to let out a laugh in the emptiness of his room... He was sure he'd estimate the number of "stupid" with perfect accuracy too. He hoped his father didn't think he was going nuts... or maybe he was...

His hand went unconsciously on his neck to rub a non existent itch. Well he never had problems with speaking his mind, though it would have been better if he did have some...Anyway he often... always voiced it out loud when he found something strange, funny, interesting or cute or whatever and if he had to go by the shocked, scared or embarrassed faces around him... there weren't many to openly agree with him, if they did at all. One could have called it his natural talent, to find the good points in people, things and situations, though now he slightly puzzled by how naturally he dreamed of kissing his friends...

Sure it was an odd dream... his dreams were never so detailed and simply weren't that kind of dreams. Yamamoto's mind wasn't prone on creating alien worlds, weird plants, he and his friends playing "spin the bottle"... and were never so vivid nor felt so real...yeah that...

Sure he always liked to see Tsuna and Gokudera's shocked expression when he called them cute, though with Hibari, the consequence weren't just as harmless. But he was happy anyway. If Hibari did hit him with his full strength, he would end up with broken bones, not just bruises, that alone made one feel kind of special. Still it was just a dream, was it not?

And Mukuro... Rokudo Mukuro of all people, was hardly in his dream-material repertoire... He didn't have a grudge against him or anything, he was a forgiving person after all...His mind would have imploded if the though of Mukuro french kissing him as much as formed in any remote neuron in his head. So, no that was not his imagination, probably...

Taking all the factors into account, that was real... Realization kicked in surprisingly fast leaving Yamamoto with his jaw hitting the floor.

Y:"Wa...seriously?"

Slapping his face, Yamamoto could feel the excessive warmth radiating from it, how could he look at Tsuna and Hibari with those images fresh in his mind?

His nerves were still humming with the aftershocks of the illusionary feeling. In a daze, Yamamoto went about his morning preparations on autopilot, only when he was few blocks away from Tsuna's house he somehow snapped back to reality.

Y:"Eeeh...maaa! It will work out somehow, it was still a dream after all..."

Another one with this convenient excuse...

_-Gokudera-_

Gokudera, more than waking up, jumped out of dreamland into the floor, face first...

G: Ouch! Dammit!

He rubber his bruised nose delicately willing the pain to recede, the shining mop of silver hair was a complete mess sticking in weird directions, the covers were expertly tangled around his legs and to complete the image, the sharp pain made his deep green eyes water. All in all the picture was both comical and cute, too bad no one was there to see it.

The pain subsided allowing Gokudera to go about his morning routine, but he remained rooted on the floor, the hand that was nursing his nose now covering his gaping mouth.

G: NO! I shouldn't have those dirty thoughts about the Tenth!

He shouted to the empty room.

G: AAH! Hibari that perverse bastard! Mukuro that sneaky bastard! Yamamoto that yakyu perverted idiot! The Tenth! How they dare take advantage of the Tenth innocence! The Tenth is too kind!

Then truth hit, and pretty hard too... (LOL)

G:"I... I took advantage of Tenth kindness too..." AAAAAAH! I'm the worst!

In between blushing madly and messing his messed up hair even more... Gokudera was really making a funny theatre for no one... what a pity indeed...

_-Tsuna-_

When Tsuna opened his eyes he was greeted by a neon green ... hammer... about to squash his head...

T: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Tsuna felt the bed cave on the spot where his head was less that a second ago.

T: Damn you Reborn! Do you want to kill me!

R: Baka Tsuna, If I don't do this you won't wake up! You're already late... seems like you _enjoy _sleeping a little too much fu-...

T: I-I don't!

R: Sure... I'm going to eat your breakfast.

T: Eat your own!

What Reborn said wasn't a threat, it was a statement, so when Tsuna reached the kitchen he found his meal efficiently swooped in a stomach that wasn't his own.

Nana: Ah! Tsu-kun I'm making more wait a minute!

T: Sorry kaa-san i'm late!

Nana: Aww too bad, itterashai Tsu-kun!

T: Mmph!

Chewing on a cookie while buttoning hi shirt properly, Tsuna sprinted towards school... crashing into Gokudera, who was just rounding the corner. Vague sense of deja vù? Nah must be your imagination!

Yamamoto who _wasn't_ discreetely trailing behind Gokudera hoping to surprise-glomp him and Tsuna together... just _happened_ to see the scene and being the loving friend that he is, offered two helping hands, one for each.

Y: Are you ok? Tsuna, Gokudera? That was a fantastic crash!

T: Ouch...

G: AH! Juudaime! are you hurt? I'm sorry!

T: Ha no no I'm fine! I wasn't watching... Thanks Yamamoto!

Both of them accepted Yamamoto's help, who did _not _take advantage of the situation by pulling them a little too hard and a little too close...

G: Y-You idiot! Don't handle the Tenth so rudely!

Y: Sure!

T: I'm fine reall-y...ah...

Tsuna found his eyes staring into wide emerald green ones at near squinting distance... given the situation one could hardly _not _recalling that delightfully eventful dream...

Under Yamamoto's amused supervision, Gokudera stammered broken apologies one after the other to a steamed Tuna... I mean Tsuna... that would have fiddled with fingers If one of his hands wasn't firmly held by a big baseball-honed one (and Gokudera's too).

G:"I've pulled Tenth in my impure thoughts! I'm unworthy of Tenth trust! ...I kissed the Tenth oh hell Tenth kissed me... well not for real... but just now I was about to..." I'm sorry Tenth!

T: F-for what Gokudera-kun?... I-It was my fault in the first place...!

Y: Hai hai! It's all ok! Let's go we're late!

Yamamoto tugged at the hands in his grasp with a smile a little more cheerful than his usual one. Though during the sprint to school he had to let go, regrettably.

Hibari was guarding (waiting for them at) the gate, with apparent indifference to his surroundings. Tsuna and Yamamoto tried to greet him normally (and failed), Gokudera was hell bent on ignoring him along the memory of his lips on his, even if it was just a bad dream.

H: Herbivores, you have 13 seconds before i bite you all to death.

Instead of being scared and start flailing/ running Tsuna's face, and the others' too, flamed up like ignited matches, before scurrying to their class in a flash.

_-later-_

H: Kusakabe Tetsuya.

K: Yes?

H: We have a piano in this school, correct?

K: ...Piano? Ah...yes! It was donated to the school few years ago..."Why a piano Kyo-san?"

H: Have it prepared in the third music room, by lunch break.

K: Understood, Kyo-san.. ehm are we having a concert?

H: For a restricted audience only -smirk-

Kusakabe left the reception room with an increasing number of question marks rising from his questionable hairdo. Sometimes just executing orders was seriously frustrating... Anyway this sure was new, Kyo-san suddenly interested in musical instruments...

Hibari stretched himself across the black leather couch, humming that song quietly inside his head, drifting in and out of consciousness.

He jerked to full attention, feeling like someone was whispering in his ear, though he was alone with only Hibird in the empty room. Looking at the watch he noticed he dozed off a good two hours, enough for new crowds of flies to regroup around his school...just fine.

It was marveling how deep red trails, slowly ran down the shining surface of the metal, the drops stubbornly clinging to the edges before falling and staining the ground...

Hibari squashed mercilessly the last offender, who collided with the wall with a loud "_thud_". Just in that moment Kusakabe rounded the corner calling out to his boss.

K: Kyo-san, I've readied the piano in the third music room as you asked.

H: Good, now please clean up the trash here.

K: Yes, Kyo-san.

Hibari took a detour to his office to grab the keys of the room. He couldn't deny that Kusakabe Testuya was a useful kind of herbivore, an efficient loyal dog (and it's a praise).

H: Hibird, go fetch the herbivores.

Hibird: Herbivores!

H: Thanks.

Hibird dutifully flew out from the window moving to the story below and a little to the left, landing on the narrow balcony. The windows weren't open so the smart fluffball hopped around calling "Herbivores!". The whole class and the teacher looked in his direction for a little, then opting to ignore the innocuous little bird (after all Hibari wasn't there).

Y: Oh it's the little guy!

Yamamoto was a row closer to window than Tsuna and Gokudera, so he opened it for Hibird, that moved on the top of his head, ignoring the teacher's protests. After fifteen long minutes of chemistry and carbonium molecular chains passed, Tsuna breathed in relief at the shrill ringing of the bell.

Hibird: Hibari!

T: Mou Hibird you shouldn't have come here during class!

Hibird: Hi-Ba-Ri!

Y: Should I bring you back to Hibari?

Hibird: Herbivores kamikorosu!

Hibird hopped on Gokudera's head, then on Tsuna's and back on Yamamoto.

Y:Umm... We have to go all together?

Hibird chirped in approval, these idiots sure were slow...

G: What in hell does he want now?

T: It's okay Gokudera-kun! I don't think it's anything bad.. maybe...

G: I trust you Tenth!

Hibari was waiting for them leaning on the doorframe of the reception room, a short chain with a key twirling around the tip of his finger.

H: You're late, come.

T: Umm... Hibari-san? Where are we going?

H: You'll see.

The three followed silently, suppressing any potentially harmful question, the cloud's unusual behavior sparking their curiosity. The head prefect twirled the key one last time before unlocking the door now in front of them.

Motioning for the other boys to enter, he locked the door, isolating the actors onto his stage.

T: A piano? You want Gokudera-kun to play something?

H:"Sawada Tsunayoshi isn't so dense after all"

Circling around Gokudera with a tiny curve of his lips...

H: Exactly, play it Gokudera Hayato.

G: Keh! Why should I?

H: Because I want to listen.

G: Buy yourself a cd instead of bothering me then!

H: I prefer you.

-Silence-

Well, it was Hibari... no one ever expected him to tactfully phrase his thoughts, usually tonfas were all that was needed.

After a while Tsuna began to worry, Gokudera seemed to have received some extended brain damage.

T: I dunno much about piano but Gokudera sounds definitely better than a cd!

Hibari stalked in front of a still paralyzed Gokudera, scanning his eyes with his own piercing stare.

H: Gokudera Hayato, play. it.

Y: I want to listen too!

T: Please Gokudera-kun?

G: Aagh! Okay! You bastard stop staring at me like that!

Hibari ignored the "bastard", he could let this slip for once since he was in a rather good mood, and getting what he wanted.

Gokudera sighed deeply before challenging the ivory sea of keys with a solemn look on his face.

It still didn't sit well with him to obediently comply with Hibari's request, so he choose a totally different piece. A smirk formed on his lips the moment the first defiant notes vibrated in the air. (A/N: Imagine Gokudera playing Hibari's theme! LOL)

Hibari was rather amused, he didn't particularly mind a little insubordination on Gokudera Hayato's part. This piece too, was ... fitting, violent with elegance or something like that.

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto stared in awe as slender fingers sprinted up and down at mad speed, never missing a beat.

T:"How could he get the right ones? Don't the keys look all the same at that speed? Wow!"

As the last notes hit their ears, Tsuna and Yamamoto were clapping their hands to a slightly embarrassed Gokudera.

H: Hmm that was good too. Why this piece?

Tsuna and Yamamoto didn't quite understand the question, blame Hibari for his stingy use of words...

G: Because it fits your bastard self!

Apparently Gokudera did.

H: Wao, "fits" mm?

G:"Oh sh*t!"

No, Gokudera didn't want to say that out loud, it just slipped on his tongue... dammit.

Hibari was surprised too, Gokudera Hayato actually bothered to think of something that could fit him? That was... flattering?... Ah well, whatever, he couldn't deny he was rather pleased with that unchecked statement. After all watching the bomber squirm/fidget in his seat and mumble curses in italian was indeed an amusing sight.

G: Stop staring bastard!

Yamamoto was choking, trying not to laugh out loud (LOL XD), he loved moments like this. Tsuna was smiling, still a little worried though. It would be problematic if they started a fight in this restricted space. It usually didn't take much for Gokudera to swap/cover embarrassment with dynamite...

Luckily everything remained "peaceful"...relatively.

H: Encore, Gokudera Hayato.

G: What?

H: It would be waste if you played just one piece, since you're here already.

G: You made us come here!

H: Exactly. Now play.

G: You ordering me to play makes me want not to!

Y: Hibari must really like Gokudera's piano after all!

Tsuna carefully scanned his friends expressions... Hibari's eyes widened a fraction but no sign of murderous intent sprouting anywhere, good. Gokudera looked like he wanted to choke Yamamoto, nothing out of the ordinary anyway.

T:"It's a peaceful sun...er cloudy day"

Despite the seemingly harmless bickering, Tsuna was enjoying himself.

T: "Gokudera's skills with the piano are really amazing. Hibari-san appreciates it a lot too! And they're not even fighting! Nice nice!"

About the "not-fighting" part maybe He was being a little overly optimistic... But more than really fighting, it was just Hibari unsettling Gokudera with his blunt praises, unwittingly...

Gokudera was used to get complimented for his looks, but those were usually annoying girls and he just scared them away; scaring Hibari was...unlikely to happen...ever. Besides this wasn't about his looks, his companions appreciated his skills (despite all the "bastard"-s he freely dispensed)

Now the problem was... he was never good at dealing with people, so he filled the awkward silence with the reassuring bickering pattern he knew so well. Funny enough, everyone could tell there wasn't an ounce of real anger in his outbursts.

In the end they spent the entire lunch break locked in the music room, bugging Gokudera to play, which he did. Just few minutes before the bell rang, the pianist stomach loudly protested at the lack of nutrition.

Yamamoto/Mary Poppings made magically appear a bento from nowhere.

Y: Naah I brought it with me before, you were just too distracted to notice!

T: I totally forgot about lunch...

Y: It's okay! Let's share!

H: Don't make a mess.

Y: Ah right! Hibari likes inarizushi! Here!

Tsuna and Gokudera eyed the treat balanced between the chopsticks like it was poisoned, because it really really looked like Yamamoto was innocently trying to feed Hibari...

After deeming the possibility of being electrocuted/poisoned etc... unlikely, Hibari innocently accepted the offered delicacy (plus extra service), closing his eyes while savoring its taste.

H: "Mmm good"

Y: And Tsuna likes ootoro! Say aaahn!

There he was again, not that it was anything compromising, and there were no onlookers, and that sushi looked indeed delicious, and Yamamoto was _just _being a considerate _friend, _since there wasn't any tableware available...

Tsuna complied, while his ears turned a bright red color. Thankfully it wasn't as visible on his face. Seriously, getting hand-fed at his age, by one of his best friends no less... how could that not be embarrassing and extremely awkward?

T:"Though Hibari-san didn't seem to make such a big deal out of it..."

Just as he though that while chewing on his sushi, he remembered the "You can't restrain me with logic, herbivore"...

T:"Ah right..."

Y: Mmmm... Gokudera always says he doesn't like sushi, but you're hungry right?

Gokudera was stubbornly looking anywhere but the people in front of him.

The music room had those long semicircular desks that made an arc around the piano, Tsuna and Yamamoto were sitting one beside the other while Hibari was leaning on the other side of the desk with Gokudera a little farther behind.

True enough, his mouth started watering the moment that tempting bento was opened; and while he did say he disliked sushi... well... Gokudera's brilliant mind couldn't make up any brighter lie to antagonize the baseball idiot. One needed to have dysfunctional taste buds to dislike Yamamoto's sushi!

G: I... don't really hate it...

The second part of the sentence was barely whispered , but all they boys were able to pick that up.

G: You'd better not pass _your _germs to the Tenth!

Yamamoto broke into a wide grin, as in "a little wider that usual"... only Gokudera could think about somethings so...far fetched.

H: Yamamoto Takeshi...More

Y: Hai hai!

About the piece of sushi that was about to get bitten to death, it was "saved" by our pianist, who snatched it away at the last second.

With the tail of the shrimp cutely hanging out of his mouth, Gokudera looked a lot like Uri, as they say: the pet takes after its owner...

Cuteness aside, Hibari wasn't happy... or maybe he was...

H: I should bite you to death.

Y: Maa It's ok there's more no?

Hibari looked between Gokudera and that inviting peace offering Yamamoto was holding in front of him.

H: tsk...

Tsuna couldn't help to be slightly transfixed by how Hibari gracefully leaned forward, chewed the sushi slowly and licked his lips in the end.

H: Tsunayoshi...

T: Hai?

H: Feed me.

T: EH! O_o

G: Y-You bastard! How dare you ask the Tent something like that?

To tell the truth Yamamoto was a little surprised too, in a good way since he was having lots of fun at the moment. XD

Gokudera's brain screws were twirling at mad speed, overheating his system or more precisely, his fair face. Because no way he was thinking about _why he didn't _suggest it first.

H: Ooh?

Hibari leaned backward obliquely in Gokudera's direction, his gaze uncomfortably close and prying.

G:What?

H:You wouldn't mind either.

Y:Haha me too!

G:Just shut up yakyuu baka!

T: It's ok, I can do that much... I guess...

H:See?

G:X/X … Don't stay so close you bastard!

H: But it's fun.

T: Hibari-san, you sounded just like Mukuro...

Hibari glared at Tsuna.

Y: Ha! Hibari's glare is 60% less evil than normal!

G: Since when do you understand percentages?

Hibari glared at Yamamoto.

Y: I do Gokudera, ah now it's 40%!

H: I'll...

T: Here Hibari-san!

With a speed that would have made Reborn proud, Tsuna took the chopsticks from Yamamoto, picked up another little delicacy and now held it in front of his capricious cloud.

Hibari shifted target, reaching out to Tsuna's wrist, he held it so softly that Tsuna felt ticklish.

H: Don't drop it.

T:Hibari-san you're tickling me...

H:Mmm

And then the poor innocent wrist gained a bite instead of the sushi.

T: Hi-Hibari-san!

H: I said, don't drop it.

G: Then eat the sushi and not the Tenth you bastard!

Y: Emm Gokudera that sounded kind of... well...

G: Wha- what the hell! You yakyuu pervert! Is there a single brain cell connected to that mouth of yours?

H: -smirk-

T: No fighting! Hibari-san!

Hibari still wasn't removing his lips from Tsuna's delicate skin, adding a good measure of red pepper to both Yamamoto's and Gokudera's cheeks.

Actually, Tsuna was taking it rather well, with only a light blush and little stuttering! Was he developing some sort of immunity after those kissing lessons in dreamland? Maybe...not. Just the tought made the redness multiply tenfold, much to Hibari's amusement.

Hibari teasingly made his way towards the sushi. If Tsuna's subconscious had a voice it would have said... "sexy". Gokudera's was probably more for "Trying to seduce the Tenth with that sultry look? AARGH!" while Yamamoto's simply "Wow hot!". Though for the last two, the sub- part might not be really sub. (A/N: Cookies for everyone who understood my brainiac rambling XD)

Once again. Hibari was chewing while the other were... supplying the room with extra heat.

G: T-Tenth... may I ...I... X/X

T: OoO! -sound of Tsuna's brain restarting in recovery mode- Anaebi right?

G:-nod-

Gokudera was too shy and proper to pull a stunt like that, though Tsuna didn't know what expect anymore. After all that time travel mess, his friends became more... friendly and protective of him, everyone in his/her own way. While he was really touched, they still were not past the "I care" awkwardness.

So, back to our loyal prim and proper Gokudera... err he landed a Chrome-like peck on his boss' cheek before running back to his sushi while staring with single minded interest out of the window.

Oh, and he did stutter a "Thanks" somewhere in the middle, but it was more or less lost in the aftershock. Yamamoto's eyes were positively sparkling. One could not tell if he was about to cry of joy or burst out laughing. As for Hibari, he was almost grinning... a sight charming as much as creepy...in a Mukuro-way.

Tsuna picked up some sushi for himself, better do something, anything, than staying there like a blushing idiot.

Y: Me too Tsuna!

Of couse he didn't want to kiss Tsuna... it was just the sushi!

They ate the rest more or less in silence... Tsuna fed them and himself until the bento was cleared and their stomachs pacified.

Feeling sleepy, Yamamoto slyly leaned on Tsuna's shoulder, relishing in the tickle of his unruly light brown locks on his face. Liking the idea, Hibari took a seat on Tsuna's left, making the brunette move closer to Yamamoto. Since Tsuna was near the edge, there wasn't enough room for another person.

G: W-What are you doing? The Tenth isn't a pillow!

H: He's comfy enough.

Y: Mmm

Hibari propped his head on Tsuna's lap, his legs hanging half off the seat. Tsuna looked down only to met silvery eyes staring softly at him.

If his nerves weren't completely stunned, he would have gaped like a fish at the sight.

Gokudera at the moment was very much like a crying puppy: all the good spots near the Tenth were taken! And although he couldn't see Hibari since the table hid him, the increased redness and the O_O look on the Tenth face, were making him really jealous and envious and possessive and...

Before he really blew a fuse, Gokudera stalked away, took a chair and dragged it in front of the trio. Flopping unceremoniously on it, he pillowed his head on his arms in the desk-space closer to Tsuna.

The softie he was, Tsuna picked up his friend's discomfort and provided a relaxing hand treading through Gokudera's fair locks.

Tsuna felt his guardian ease immediately under his touch.

T:"Hehe just like a cat!"

He peeked down at Hibari, who had his eyes closed, then Yamamoto, who had his eyes closed too.

T:"Sigh...I'm a pillow"

He could spoil them a little sometimes, or was he the one being spoiled? Anyway, even with their short temper, lack of tact, deviousness, irrational reasoning etc... Tsuna wouldn't give up any of them.

T:"My dearest, most troublesome friends"

M: Oya, I'm... We're truly flattered kufufufu

Y: Awww Tsuna!

Yamamoto glomped Tsuna like he was a big teddy bear.

T: Mu-Mukuro? W-what... but we were just...

M: Taking a nap, my dear Tsunayoshi. I was getting lonely here you know? Mmm... but I want to hug you too!

Without knowing exactly what happened Tsuna found himself somewhere in the middle of a pile of bodies. As for how in hell did they read his mind … some of those misterious abilities Mukuro had (just like Reborn...). About how the current situation came to be...probably Mukuro jumped Tsuna, who had Yamamto more or less hanging on his back, in a fail attempt to stop Mukuro, Gokudera got dragged down, pulling down an innocent Hibari in a fail attempt to keep his footing.

Basically: Epic Fail.

While it was indeed quite troublesome to breathe, Tsuna was more freaked out by the two enviable structures of bone and muscle that were squishing him in the middle.

With Yamamoto's lungs spasming for air, he could feel every muscle tense then shift... oh and Mukuro's hair were tickling his face...

T: "Umm... wait..." Waaa Yamamoto! Everyone get up!

M: Now that I have Tsunayoshi so close... what a pity...

Hibari straightened instantly, pulling up Gokudera and Mukuro by the neck of their shirt.

Y: Fuuuu! Thank you Tsuna I was dying there!

M: Idiot it's a dream you can't die anyway.

Y: But choking feels awful after all!

G: Gah! Of course it feels awful! In real life choking freaking kills you!

H: What's the point of this useless discussions herbivores? Anyway we don't have all day, you have classes.

G: It was you who made us skip in the first place!

M: Well, I could wake you up with a kiss kufufufufufu

H: I can wake up by myself.

M: Mmm why wasting so much energy in pretending you don't want to be here Kyouya?

H: I don't recall giving you permission to address me so informally -glare-

T: Mukuro...

M: Ah, sorry Tsunayoshi...

Then since he was feeling very sorry for... whatever... why not give a "Welcome to dremland" (again) kiss to his boss.

Tsuna was aware that that kind of look meant something and he was the target... and it was not harmful...probably. Too bad (good) that while he was busy analizing Mukuro's expression, their lips pressed together in a blink of an eye. Somehow Tsuna wasn't very surprised, thank you hyper intuition.

T: "Ummm Gokudera-kun and Hibari-san will get angry...feels nice anyway...W- Where are you touching Mukuro!" MMMphfff!

While one hand was lovingly cradling Tsuna's cheek, the other was indeed inching suspiciously down his back.

G: You promiscuous pineapple pervert! Let the Tenth go immediately!

M: Oya, be good and stay there Gokudera Hayato.

Vines adorned with countless lotuses appeared out of thin air, literally rooting Gokudera and the others on the spot.

Y: Hey, we weren't doing anything!

Holding Tsuna securely against him, Mukuro placed a light peck on his nose before smiling charmingly at Yamamoto.

M: You maybe, but Kyouya and Hayato there, are quite... feisty kufufufu -innocent smile-

Y: Then why me too?

M: Mmm I happen to like tying people up!

G: What kind of perverse reason is that! Hentai!

M: That's not it, I just have my unique sense of beauty!

H: Release me this instant.

T: Mukuro stop it...

M: You should struggle more, if you want to be convincing Tsunayoshi kufufufu...

Tsuna wasn't too much adverse to the situation, perverted innuendos aside, Mukuro was just being affectionally playful... in his own way... and hugging the life out of Tsuna.

M: Look Tsunayoshi! Doesn't our Kyouya look good with flowers? Though Chrysanthemums might suit him more... there!

Ah, well if it wasn't for the unpleased frown at the "our" part, Hibari still managed to look both beautiful and cool with a puffy white chrysanthemum placed in his hair.

T: Well... yes, but Mukuro, could you please release them?

Mukuro took a step away from Tsuna and towards Gokudera, taking a silver lock in between his fingers, examining the texture.

M: Dear Tsunayoshi, the problem is I'll get get bitten to death or blowed up with dynamites the moment I do... -sigh- Yamamoto Takeshi, for you... a bunch of rape blossoms kufufufu...

Yamamoto found his, now free, arms loaded with a countless clusters of yellow blossoms.

Y: Wow!

T: Hibari-san and Gokudera-kun won't do anything, right?

H: -sigh- I won't... bite you to death.

G: If the Tenth says so...

M: Well then...

The instant his hands were free, Hibari snatched the flower away from its questionable position above his ear, but held it gently in his hand instead of crushing it, like some might have expected.

M: And red amaryllis for Hayato kufufufu

Gokudera forgot his previous irritation, taking on the color of the amaryllis while accepting it from a smiling Mukuro.

T: You like flowers?

M: Who doesn't... for Tsunayoshi, gardenias kufufufufu

T: -blush- Thanks... what about you?

M: Yes?

T: Well...

H: -frown-

G: Tsk...

Y: -chuckle-

An unnaturally big lotus floated unsteadily in front of Mukuro, but more peculiar than the size, was the unique blending of multiple splash of colors across the petals.

M: Oya, what do we have here? Everyone has his own taste in colors I see, but I like it kufufufu. Thank you.

Yamamoto got a thank-you-kiss on the cheek. As soon as Hibari and Gokudera understood what Mukuro was about to do, they went into battle stance. Though in the end Mukuro just tied them again before brushing his lips on Kyouya's forehead and Hayato's nose, and released them soon after.

M: There, see? Nothing happened. -grin-

G&H: tsk...

M: Aaaand... Thank you Tsunayoshi...

All the presents were expecting Mukuro to aim for Tsuna's lips, but surprising everyone Mukuro just placed a feathery kiss on the back of Tsuna's hand. Like the gentleman he was..not. (XD)

T: Mukuro... I'm not a woman!

M: Then, would you have liked better if I kissed here?

He said poking Tsuna's bottom lip, with a cheshire grin.

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat, the instant he managed to let his eyes blink, breaking contact with that deep mismatched, bewitching stare... he was faced with the spartan furniture of the music room again.

Truth to be told, he was a little disappointed, he wanted to stay there more with everyone. So why e was the only one to wake up? And he was still being used as a pillow by the way...

-dreamland-

M: Oya, Tsunayoshi woke up... what a pity... Now wonder who will get the wake up kiss from our princess? Better yet: I won't let you wake up unless he kiss you kufufufufu, why those stunned expressions? I'm freely gifting you a kiss from Tsunayoshi kufufufu...

For their clearly embarrassed expressions, Mukuro could make a pretty accurate guess about what the issue was.

M: Oya... don't worry, Tsunayoshi is too pure and shy to steal _real_ kisses from _real _virgin lips kufufufu...

Y: But you said...!

M: I just said "a kiss" what where you thinking about?

-realm of the living-

While Mukuro challenged himself at how much more crimson he could turn his fellows' faces, Tsuna was at a loss with the unresponsive people around him. Poking them didn't work, neither did pinch their cheeks nor tickling. He could understand Yamamoto, for Gokudera might be strange but still acceptable, but Hibari should have bitten him to death long ago. So, chances were, that Mukuro was messing with them in some unknown manner. They would wake up eventually, the problem being "when".

T:"Sleeping like the dead... what do I do? Wait... sleeping? dead? not waking up?... Aaaagh! Stupid Mukuro! We're not rehearsing your revised version of "The sleeping beauty(-ies)"! I'm not some kind of pervert who would steal kisses or molest unaware sleeping friends! And I've never.. and them...waaa I can't!"

-dreamland-

M: Kufufufufu our Tsunayoshi is panicking fufu while he figures out what he has to do, we can sit comfortably and wait!

That said, everyone found themselves sprawled on a puffy sofa, that sank considerably under their combined weight, and, once again the seats were arranged however Mukuro wanted, meaning: close, as in squished-together way. Well it wasn't uncomfortable, just that the concept of distance and personal space was purposefully disregarded.

Floating in a water tank for a long time, could make anyone lonely, actually it was a good thing Mukuro found something that helped maintain his sanity, in a non-harmful, non-violent way.

So... Mukuro was nestled in between Hibari and Yamamoto, with Gokudera on the swordsman's left.

Y: I was thinking... how do you know what's happening in reality if you're sleeping?

G: He must have some spies...

M: That's more or less right... don't look at me like that Kyouya... there's Mukurou flying around sometimes, and remember that time I possessed you? I scratched many others... it's like watching tv, so when I have enough energy I just do a little zapping here and there.

G: Ever heard of privacy?

Mukuro slumped against Yamamoto, comfortably resting his head in the crook of his neck. If he was a cat he would have purred...

M: I'm just looking through their eyes, and I usually leave if they're doing something private!

H: Usually?

M: Would you switch channel if there's something interesting going on?

G: Peeping tom...

Y: It's okay since it's not dangerous, no?

H: Yamamoto Takeshi, that's why people take advantage of you.

M: I'm just bored.

Mukuro took Hibari's left hand, lazily shifting it, analyzing the texture, the fingers and the little bumps hardened by steel.

M: Kyouya has nice hands... and eyes... now that I think about it, Vongola's tenth generation holds quite a large amount of beauties, doesn't it? Kufufufu

Y: Ha! The kid said something about being ranked first most handsome families! Funny right?

M: Well I'm not really surprised, Hayato has a cute face with emerald eyes and silky silver hair, Kyouya too is cute, tiny and deadly, Takeshi... well last night everyone saw everything...kufufufufu

-silence-

Hibari and Gokudera, in their mind were respectively weighting the meaning of the quite unsettling words that came out of Mukuro's grinning mouth... Imagine that everything he said, was a block of lead, each block of lead was used to build a wall, on that same wall... they could have smashed their heads, or Mukuro's in this case...

H&G: Rokudo Mukuro...

M: yes?

H/G: I'll BITE/BLAST you to DEATH.

Y: Woah! Wait!

Yamamoto, the poor soul, grabbed the two ready to charge by the neck, hoping they'd stop instead of choking themselves...

Y: Calm down, Mukuro was just...err... -two sets of angry eyes stabbed right at him- joking, right?

Mukuro deliberately ignored the pleading look Yamamoto was giving him, plus one should not lie to his friends no?

M: I was just complimenting -shrug- don't you agree?

G: You DO NOT agree, do you yakyu baka?

H: -glare-

Y: Ah... eh...well... it's not completely ...wrong...

_-meanwhile-_

Tsuna resolved to at least try, with his original idea, since everything he tried till now, from pinching to poking to slapping (lightly) did not work.

T: -sigh- No choice i guess...

Tsuna turned towards Yamamoto, feeling shy despite everyone being asleep. Slowly, very slowly, holding his breath, Tsuna pressed his lips to his friend's temple, waiting for a reaction. Just as slowly Yamamoto opened his eyes, blinking a little to clear his mind from the fog of sleep.

Y: Oh oh! Tsuna quick! Wake Hibari and Gokudera up!

T: O-Ok!

Still hesitating a little, lightly kissed the top of Gokudera's head before gently disentangling his hand from the other's grasp. Raising Hibari's face enough for him to reach, Tsuna bestowed another kiss on the bridge of his nose.

Gokudera grumbled something while rubbing his eyes.

G: Maniaco pervertito...qualche rotella fuori posto nel cervello?... ma che diavolo...tutte quante! tch...! (perverted maniac... just some screw loose in the head? What the hell! It's all of them!)

Y: Oooh! What did you say Gokudera? It's italian right!

In that exact moment Hibari opened his eyes, a scowl instantly setting on his features.

T: Eh... what's wrong? did something happen?

Hibari was glaring at the void and Tsuna was grateful for not being his target but...

Y: Ah... well...Mukuro called them cute, tiny and deadly!

T: o-Oh... "No wonder they're angry...Mou Mukuro! Couldn't you just keep that thought for you!" Mukuro was just teasing "he was serious most likely..." like always, don't take it to heart...ne?

G: But he's So. Very. Irritating. Tenth!

T: "And you two get irritated too easily!"

H: Herbivores.

T:Hibari-san?

H: Get going.

Y: Oops we've skipped two periods already! Not that I mind! XD

Hibari moved from his spot to let Tsuna an Yamamoto out, as they were making their way towards the door the cute, tiny and deadly Hibari sneaked a quick butterfly kiss on Tsuna's cheek, under the scandalized (jealous) eyes of Gokudera and not-quite-approving (jealous) Yamamoto, before nonchalantly walk out the door smiling at himself.

The blessing of peaceful (more or less) days (and nights).

_-chapter end-_

_A/N that was long XD Just so you know, I have no idea of where this story is going! I write when I feel like it! Thanks for reading ^^_


End file.
